Star Wars Internet Story II: TPM to ROTJ
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: A continuation of my other story Star Wars Internet Story. My computer didn't have enough memory for me to keep adding to Star Wars Internet Story. This is from TPM to ROTJ. Anuvuin-Death Star
1. The Deal with the Trade Federation

Anuvuin: episode #16 The Deal with the Trade Federation

Anuvuin:episode #16 The Deal with the Trade Federation

Part 2

Previously:Shmi Skywalker has just given birth to a baby boy named Anakin Skywalker.And now, as promised, here is the story of the Sith and the Trade Federation

The second port of Anuvuin takes place 9 years after the end of part 1.(Anakin's birth).Darth Sidious paces the room as he contemplates something.

There is a knock on the door,"Why Darth Maul, come right in. What is it?"

"This boy (pointing to a fairly handsome boy of about 14 that he drags by the arm) just stole my lightsaber and all my money.Do I have permission to experiment with him, and kill him?" 

Darth Sidious says, "Hold on a minute, Maul…." 

"It is obvious that the boy is terrified of both of them.Darth Sidious smiles and thinks, "What a pleasant thing to inflict terror on others…soon…very soon, I will be able to do that to everyone…."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Arawn, sir.Arawn Corta."

Darth Sidious raises his eyebrows on recognition of the name.He feels partly responsible for the boy.

Arawn goes on to say, "I'm sorry, sir…I just wanted a way to get food." 

"You're not going to let him live, Master, are you?" 

Darth Sidious says, "I don't know yet.This boy may be of use us…if he agrees." 

Arawn says, "Sure, I'll do anything."

Darth Sidious then says, "I will allow you to live only if you agree to help us.Should you ever turn me in, you will be the first example of the Return of the Sith.Do you understand me, boy?"

Arawn says, "Yes sir." 

Now what I failed to tell you before is how Arawn ran away from the orphanage.He wanted out!The people were nice, but Arawn wanted to be on his own.It was easy fro him to escape from there…but he soon found how much more difficult living on your own was.He had to resort to stealing to make any money.Anyway, back to the story. 

"Darth Maul, close the door for now, but be prepared to open it…there are some guests I have invited here…" 

"Yes, Master."

Maul closes the door.

"Now what is this about your advancement in plans?"

"Well, Naboo…I believe the people are becoming unhappy with their ruler.There is as girl there that is a leader of a group of some of the protestors.I believe that she would make the perfect ruler of Naboo… if something were to happen that would force the king out of office.Now, I can't be the one to make such arrangements, for obvious reasons, you, Darth Maul, while you would do, I wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves from the Jedi, yet.Our little friend here would be prefect, no one would suspect anything…." 

"So, how would that help us?" 

"That is where the Trade Federation comes into play, my apprentice.Oh, I do believe that is them.Go ahead and answer it, Darth Maul."

Darth Maul complies.Two aliens walk in (aliens are considered as anything not human).

"Ah, Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, welcome.Please sit down." 

Nute Gunray says, "What is this all about, Lord Sidious." 

"When I contacted you, I told you I could provide you with your first planet, so that you could soon be like the Maurders and own planets."

Nute Gunray says, "That is correct.And you mentioned a deal?"

Darth Sidious smiled.

"Yes.I provide you the planet, you invade it…" 

Nute Gunray, "No planet could ever fall into something like that…. The Senate would interfere." 

"Don't worry, my friends.I will take care of the Senate, you just play along." 

"But all the rulers are too strong…" 

"Not if there is a very young and inexperienced leader."

"But no planet f any worth falls into that category.What planet did you have in mind?" 

"Naboo…I will see to it that a different ruler is in charge by the time you are ready for your part."

Nute Gunray looks t Rune Haako and shrugs.

"Is it a deal?" asks Darth Sidious.

Rune nods, and Nute says, "Yes, it's a deal." 

Darth Sidious says, "Thank you for your time.I will be contacting you within the next week.Be ready to carry out the plans."

Nute Gunray says, "that soon?" 

Darth Sidious nods, "yes, that soon." 

Next time will be a flashback, Anakin's events in more detail.

Until next time1


	2. Anakin Skywalker’s events

Anuvuin: episode #17 Anakin Skywalker's events

Anuvuin:episode #17 Anakin Skywalker's events

Part 2

Previously:Darth Sidious has just made a deal with both Arawn and the Trade Federation.Arawn agreed, he really had no choice.

Darth Sidious says, "Thank you for your time.I will be contacting you within the next week.Be ready to carry out the plans." 

Nute Gunray says, "that soon?" 

Darth Sidious nods.

"Yes, that soon."

Next time will be a flashback, Anakin's events in more detail. After Watto had just acquired Anakin and his mother, this event happened.Little Anakin (or Ani, as he was called for short) wandered into the storeroom by accident one day.He was as very curious kid (he was 3 at the time) and Watto had gotten so mad that he picked him up and threw him hard against the wall.This broke one of his legs.It wasn't a bad break…just barely broken.Shmi heard the loud noise ad came running out.(She couldn't take her eyes off her son for a second, or he'd go off someplace, which is exactly what had happened.(She had taken her eyes off him to look at t fight going on next door.)When she went to the Maurder doctor to look at Anakin, the doctor agreed. 

"Well, his leg is broken, but it's not bad."

He started to walk way.

"Aren't you going to do anything for him?"

The Maurder says, "He is only a slave.It's not a bad break, so no; I'm not doing anything about it.He can do his job well enough.He'll be able to walk on it in a couple of months.We don't waste credits on slaves!" 

So from that day forward, Anakin had a limp.The next event happened when Anakin was five.Anakin looked outside one day and noticed a baby bantha on its side.

He knew that it would die…sandpeople would see it and kill it, so he said to his mother, "look at that poor baby bantha…it'll die…I have to help it." 

Shmi says, "But banthas are so disgusting and bad…" 

Anakin says, "but it's a creature, too."

Shmi says, "Yes, and the biggest problem in this galaxy is that no one helps each other.Go ahead if you feel you must.So Anakin struggled…he was only 5, and he fell a couple times, but with encouragement form his mother, he got the bantha back on its feet.The next event happened a year ago, when Anakin was 8.Watto says, "Boy, go get me some change for this 1,000 piece credit.I want them in tens." 

"Where do I go?" 

(Anakin had never been outside the slave complex/Watto's shop area.)

Watto says, "See that building across the street?It's a cantina, go get the money there."

So Anakin left to go get the change.As soon as he entered the place, he just stared.It took him a minute, but that amount of time was long enough for someone to come and steal the money.A pilot saw it, and went after the thief.With a little fight, the man was able to get Anakin's coin back and return it to him.

"Put that in your pocket, kid.This is a rough place."

So that's what Anakin did.The man invited Anakin over to his table.5 pilots occupied the table besides Anakin.

"Those Jedi Knights are sure powerful…I certainly wouldn't want to get on the bad side of one." 

"Excuse me, sir," says Anakin, "but what's a Jedi Knight?"

They all took turns telling Anakin things. Anakin was so impressed with Jedi Knights, angels, and pilots that he almost forgot about the coin. Watto would be very angry and impatient.

So, Anakin said, "It was nice talking to you…I really enjoyed your stories, but I have to go or I'll get in big trouble.I'm a slave."

They nodded and let him go.He quickly goes the change. (Anakin would later go there often to talk to pilots.He hoped to meet a Jedi one day, but he never did.)Watto didn't seem to notice how long it had taken Anakin.He was in a deep conversation with someone about pod racing.Watto decided to try Anakin out at pod racing, even though he was a human.The boy had impressed him with doing surprisingly well at piloting a small ship. Anakin did a great job with it, and soon Watto was entering him in races.Anakin was so good that the champion of podracing, Sebulba, was after him.Sebulba was a cheating, selfish alien.Then Anakin had started on a protocol droid specializing in language…a translator droid…Anakin named him C-3PO. Another project of his was a pod racer.He hoped to someday enter his own in the races.And before we go back to the normal time of this story, there is one more thing that has taken place in the past 9 years…ant that has to do with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Until next time!


	3. Qui-Gon’s Apprentice

Anuvuin: episode #18 Qui-Gon's Apprentice

**Anuvuin:episode #18 Qui-Gon's Apprentice**

Part 2

Previously:You have learned of what had befallen Anakin in the past 9 years.

Before we go back to the normal time of this story, there is one more thing that has taken place in the past 9 years…and that has to do with Qui-Gon Jinn.Qui-Gon Jinn, after giving up his search of the Chosen One, decided to take on an apprentice.He's about 40 something now, and he thinks it's about time he had one.He had never taken on one before; because he kept on hoping to find The Chosen One…he wanted only him to be his apprentice.Qui-Gon sighed.

"All right, I guess I'll have to go to the Jedi Academy to get an apprentice…"

Parents usually tested their children for the Force, but that's optional, and if they find out that their child's is high enough, they get to go to a special Jedi school.School was in session right now, Qui-Gon knew.He had just checked the hours.This Jedi School is one of the many schools on Coruscant.There's a school for the poor, for the rich, and so on.The school for the poor is where poor families send their children because they can't afford the local planet schools.(There's at least one school on every planet, but they can be very expensive at times.)The Maurders have their own schools on their planets.They even have a school for their slaves.Anyway, back to Qui-Gon.A Jedi could only have one Padawan Apprentice at a time, so he wanted a good one. Qui-Gon was very selective about his…he anted one with at least a medium force, one that looked promising to help out the Jedi in the future.Obi-Wan Kenobi was in class…he was looking out the window, dreaming of becoming a Jedi.That was every apprentice's dream.But so many either lost interest, or was just not selected.There was a limited #…there were only so many Jedi looking for an apprentice.Obi-Wan was 16…he only had like 3 more years left, counting this one, before he would have to go to a different school…and if that happened, he would never become a Jedi. 

Anyway, the teacher, Yoda, said, "Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn is looking for an apprentice.He wants a conference with each one of you so he can decide, on top of my own recommendation."

Obi-Wan thought, "Oh great…now I'll never get to become one…Yoda'll say bad things about me…I'm inpatient…always worrying about the future instead of the present…and reckless."

Yoda went out in the hall with Qui-Gon…the class was too nervous besides the fact that they knew better than to misbehave in Yoda's class.Finally, it was Obi-Wan's turn to go out in the hall (each student was called out one at a time.) 

"Obi-Wan…"Yoda said.

So Obi-Wan went tout in the hall.AS soon as he sat down across form them, Qui-Gon began questioning him. They weren't questions about facts; it was an honesty kind of test.Obi-Wan didn't even realize he was being tested.Oh, he wanted to look good in front of Qui-Gon, but he also told the truth to his fullest. 

When he was done, Qui-Gon turned to Yoda and said, "What do you think?"

Yoda said, "Obi-Wan is a very reckless young boy.The boy has no patience, and his mind is always in the wrong place."

Yoda expected him to say what he said to all the others, but instead he said, "I'll take this one."

Yoda thought Obi-Wan would be the last person he would take…he had expected his story student (and favorite)…but not Obi-Wan.

Yoda says, "even with all that I said?"

Qui-Gon says, "Yes.He'll learn patience…I'll teach him everything."

Yoda shrugged.Obi-Wan was the last person that had been called out.

Qui-Gon says, "Congratulations, you were the only one to pass the test with flying colors."

Obi-Wan just stares at Qui-Gon.

"What test?" 

"The honesty test."

So Obi-Wan became Qui-Gon's Padawan Apprentice.And now, back to the normal Part 2 time, Dalben is in the middle of discussing something with his "daughter".

Until next time!


	4. Amidala and the King

Anuvuin: episode #19 Amidala and the King

**Anuvuin:episode #19 Amidala and the King**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon Jinn, tired of looking for the chosen one, went to the Jedi School to pick out an appropriate Apprentice, which he did.The Apprentice's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And now, back to the normal time of Anuvuin, Part 2.(Anuvuin: Part 2 takes place the same year as the first 4 Blue Waters episodes, just so you're aware.)Dalben is in the middle of discussing something with his "daughter."(I think I'm starting to get confused myself over Blue Waters/Anuvuin.I'm all right, though…I just wrote episode 4 of Blue Waters, so I'm like "wait a second.)

Anyway, Dalben says, "Well it's lucky Palpatine got elected Senator. The way I hear it, Sampson QuiQue has gotten in big trouble.The king even kicked him out of Naboo…I heard he started his own planet…the planet of QuiQue."

"What did he do that was so bad?" Amidala asked.

"He'd been building weapons…very dangerous ones.We're lucky that he wasn't elected."

Amidala says, "Yes, I have to agree with you on that one.I do wish I could do something for Naboo.I feel like I'm giving them nothing." 

"Amidala, you're fine…I just wish Kelly were here to see you now."

Kelly was Dalben's deceased wife.She had died shortly after the birth of their youngest, Gwydion.They had had two children:Beru and Gwydion.They had hidden this information form Amidala…it was part of the deal.

Dalben turns again to Amidala, "You have even taken action in your views…that small group you started, and I want you to know that I am very proud of you, Amidala."

There is loud knock on the door.Dalben rushes to answer it. 

"Yes?"

A boy of about the same age as Amidala stands there, out of breath.

"There's an emergency …the king…is sick.There's been an emergency meeting called, and your daughter has been selected to go.I advise her to go." 

With that, the boy takes off running.

Dalben starts to explain the situation to Amidala, but she cuts him off with, "Yeah, I heard, I'm going." 

"Amidala, I don't know if that's wise…you never know." 

"I'm going, father."

With that, she race out the door.Dalben holds up his hands and sighs.Back to the Sith meeting only one day earlier.After the Trade Federation left, Sidious turns back to Arawn and Maul.

"You see that this will create sympathy for the Planet of Naboo." 

Darth Maul looks questiongly at Sidious.

"So what would that hope to accomplish?"

"In the Senate…my young apprentice…if things go as planned, Valorum might not make the ruler happy…which would cause her tocome here.There is such a thing as a vote of no confidence…" 

Arawn stared at Darth Sidious.So did Darth Maul.

Arawn says, "but that would cause them to vote on a new Supreme Chancellor…." 

"Very perceptive," Sidious answers."That is my home planet."

Arawn says, "but I thought you had to be in the Senate for 5 years…before…" 

Sidious laughs, "heh heh heh."

Arawn stops, he realizes something.Sidious nods to confirm Arawn's thoughts.

"Now I suggest you go to Naboo…and arrange things so that there is a new ruler elected.Here is something that might be of interest to you…" 

"What is it?"

"Poison…not deadly if sued properly, but it could cause our current ruling body to become unfit as king." 

Arawn nods.Little did he knew what he was getting himself into…so, Arawn does the deed before going to Amidala's house.Yes, that was him that informed Dalben…back to Amidala.She gets to the palace at the same time as important Naboo officials.The king is brought down in a bed, moaning the whole way.

"What happened to him?" she asks the nearest person, hoping that they would know.

"He became very ill during our meeting.It came up so suddenly…he feels that someone else should take leadership of this planet." 

Amidala slowly nods.

"I am Captain Panaka, by the way, miss." 

She starts to say, "I am Amidala…" 

"I know.There's no time. We, the Naboo Council members fell that you would make the best ruler.What do you say?Of course, they'll have to be an election, but I think you're a favorite among everyone here." 

This is more than Amidala could bear. 

"I would love to be ruler of Naboo." 

"Good, I'll tell them you're interested."

And the next day, the people elected Amidala Queen of Naboo.Now, to the Trade Federation…for next time!

Until next time!


	5. The Naboo Crisis

Anuvuin: episode # 20 The Naboo Crisis

Anuvuin:episode # 20 The Naboo Crisis Part 2

Previously:Dalben and Amidala were talking when Arawn burst in, delivering the news of the king's sudden illness. A little more of Sidious' plan has been revealed, and Arawn now understands the deepest secret within it.Amidala has just been elected Queen of the Naboo.

Now, to the Trade Federation…

Nute Gunray says to Rune Haako, "Yes, I have assurances from Darth Sidious.They set up this Queen Amidala person as ruler, so now we have permission to populate the planet.Not an invasion yet…but you know.At least land our droids."

Rune," Good."

They had asked permission form the Senate if they could go to Naboo just to start up a little thing. The Senate had agreed.They now have occupied the planet, and Queen Amidala is not happy about his.

So, she says, "I've had enough of the Trade Federation. They've gone too far.I'm going to the Senate." 

She contacted Palpatine.Luckily Palpatine was in his Coruscant office.Palpatine looks t the flashing message and reads the # code.

"Naboo…" 

He picks up, "Senator Palpatine here." 

"Senator Palpatine, this is queen Amidala…and I need a special favor…" 

Palpatine smiles.

"Yes, I'm listening." 

Amidala says, "Are you aware, Senator, of The Trade Federations' presence on Naboo?"

Palpatine says, "How could I not be?The Senate is bogged down with procedures regarding them." 

"Senator, I do not think their presence here is friendly…they have gone too far. There are BATTLE DROIDS here…some kind of droid army.Can you get the Supreme Chancellor for me?" 

Palpatine really doesn't want to get Valorum involved, but he knows the Chancellor must be involved for everything to work out.He sighs.

"Yes, I'll transfer you over to him in a minute, hang on…" 

Palpatine contacts the Chancellor, hoping he's out.This was not exactly how he hoped to get Valorum involved.

Valorum picked up, "Palpatine, what is it?"

"The Queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala wishes to speak with you.I can I transfer the call to you." 

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with her…" 

"Here she is…" 

Palpatine connects the two while drumming his fingers impatiently on his armchair.Patience was not one of Palpatine's strengths.Amidala explained the situation to the Supreme Chancellor.

"Were' kind of busy right now, but I'll tell you what, I'll send ambassadors.Is that sufficient?"

"That's fine, anything." 

The Supreme Chancellor nods…

"I think this is a job for the Jedi…the Trade Federation does seem to heave gone a bit far…' he says to himself. 

He pushes the Jedi #.Yoda picked up.

"Jedi, you need Jedi…"

"Yes, (he had told Amidala's story to Yoda).I need two of them." 

"All right, I'll sent them out right away."

"Thank you." 

He broke connection with Yoda, and then got back to Palpatine to tell him 2 ambassadors would be coming, and Palpatine got back to Amidala.Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi happened to be on planet at the time.Yoda contacted them and asked if they'd be interested.Qui-Gon agreed to it.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left for Naboo.(Now here's where The Phantom Menace comes into play.I'm going to have to shorten up the movie a little.I'll try to follow the movie as best I can…I'm going to have to modify it a little.I'm not exactly sure how yet…this is going to be weird…because, while Death Star is the same timing as A New Hope, it's not following the movie exactly, so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.I'll try my best.)Okay, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrive at the trade Federations' control ship. They're escorted inside by some kind of protocol droid (TC-14).

Obi-Wan says, "There's something not right here, master." 

Qui-Gon says, "Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one." 

"It's not exactly here, Master.It seems to be elsewhere."

"Obi-Wan, concentrate on the present…" 

"Yes master."

Rune says to Nute, "Um, we have a problem.I think those ambassadors are Jedi Knights." 

"I guess we'd better contact Lord Sidious."

They punch in acode.Sidious knows it's from the Federation, and there is a knock on his door. 

"In a minute, " he yells to whoever's outside."Give me half an hour, I'm busy."

He quickly puts on his Sith outfit and says, "What is it?"

"Ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor have arrived.They're Jedi…what should we do?"

Sidious was surprised. He hadn't expected the ambassadors to be Jedi.

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this.Kill them immediately."

Until next time!


	6. The Invasion and the Treaty

Anuvuin: episode #21 The Invasion and the Treaty

**Anuvuin:episode #21 The Invasion and the Treaty**

Part 2

Previously:2 Jedi ambassadors were sent to Naboo, and the Trade Federation has started to land battle droids in preparation for the invasion.

Sidious was surprised. He hadn't expected the ambassadors to be Jedi.

'"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this.Kill them immediately.And begin landing your troops…get the queen and hold her there."

Nute Gunray says, "You mean you want us to start the invasion.Is that legal?" 

"I will make it legal.You will crate a treaty and have the Queen sign it.The Senate will ratify it."

With that, Sidious broke the connection.

"Rune, start on a draft of the treaty immediately.I'll send out the destroyer droids to kill the Jedi." 

Qui-Gon says, "I sense danger.Let's go." 

They took off running just as the destroyer droids showed up.

Obi-Wan says, "I think we'd better contact the Naboo somehow." 

"Better not try it from here.We need to get down to the planet."

So, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made it back to their ship after killing some of the battle droids that tried attacking them.Qui-Gon asked the ship's pilot to drop them off at Naboo, and have the ship report back to Chancellor Valorum and Palpatine about this attack.

Nute turns to Rune and says, "The Jedi have disappeared!"

Rune says,"Their ship is gone!I guess we should inform our battle droids down on the planet."

"Yes," says Rune."I just sent the droid army to t he planet.They won't survive down there.Do you think we should inform Lord Sidious about his turn of events?" 

Nute says, "No need to tell him until we have something to report." 

But suddenly the message light (most of the messages in the stories have been or will be hologram messages.) appeared, and Darth Sidious could be seen.

"How are things coming along?Have you killed the Jedi yet?"

"Um…the Jedi seem to have disappeared." 

"What?Nute Gunray, you can't even kill two Jedi.I'm sending my Apprentice, Darth Maul, he will deal with them." 

After the connection was broken, 

Nute Gunray says, " This is outrageous.Things are getting out of hand!Now there are two of them!We should never have made this bargain, it's getting worse all the time."

Rune Haako nodded in agreement.Now onto Queen Amidala.There is a hologram of Senator Palpatine and they're talking to him right now. 

"I have assurances from the Supreme Chancellor that the Ambassadors did arrive.Of course…something could have happened to them…or maybe he really didn't sent them…" and Palpatine was cut off.

Amidala looks at everyone.

"Senator Palpatine?What's happened?" 

Captain Panaka checks the transmission…

"it seems as if they've cut all the communication down."

An older guy with a long pointed beard says, "A communication shutdown could only mean one thing:invasion." 

Panaka says, "This is a dangerous situation, your highness."

Suddenly a group of battle droids led by Nute Gunray burst in. 

"Drop your weapons," says Nute to the people in the conference room.Come with me." 

And he leads the group out of the palace, then turns to the head battle droid and says, "Take these people to camp Four." 

"Roger Roger…" 

and the Battle droids and their prisoners break away from Rune Haako and Nute Gunray.Now back to Darth Sidious.

"Nute Gunray?" 

He answers, "Yes, Sidious."

"You interrupted the communication, didn't you?You should have at least waited until I was done…" he stopped."Actually, this will work out nicely.Good work.You have landed the invasion now?"

"Yes, sir.We have taken the Queen and everyone with us here prisoner." 

"Good work now…what about the treaty."

"I forgot to mention it to her." 

"You idiot!" 

"I'm going to tell her right now." 

They broke connection and Sidious was thinking to himself, "Good, now they'll be a reason for her to go to the Senate."

Nute Gunray luckily had not gone far from where the battle droids wand he had split. 

"Wait, one more thing."

Nute motions for Rune to produce the treaty, which he has just written, and Rune does. 

"We need you go sign this treaty to make our invasion legal.If you will not comply, we'll take all your people to camps, and your people will suffer and die."

"I will sign no treat," she says. 

"Dang it, she won't sign.What will we tell Sidious?" 

"I don't know," says Rune. 

The battle droids again start leading the people to this camp 4 thingy.At the same time as this, the Jedi are running from the huge Droids…and Droid transports.

Until next time!


	7. Jar Jar Binks and The Republic Pilots

Anuvuin: episode #22 Jar Jar Binks and The Republic Pilots

**Anuvuin:episode #22 Jar Jar Binks and The Republic Pilots**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escaped from the Trade Federation Control Ship and were dropped off on Naboo while their ship went on to Coruscant to report to the Senate. Darth Sidious has sent out his Apprentice, Darth Maul.The Queen refused to sign the treaty, and the Naboo officials were being led away.

The battle droids again start leading the people to this Camp 4 thingy.At the same time as this, the Jedi are running from the huge Droids…and Droid Transports.Unfortunately, the Republic officials that had brought Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could not be very selective of where they let the Jedi off on Naboo.They had to be fast in order to try to get past the blockade…they only hoped that the Trade Federation hadn't noticed yet.Because of this, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were drooped off right at the scene of the other half of the droid army that had not taken the city.Anyway, as they were running, Qui-Gon came across a strange creature with floppy ears.Qui-Gon knew it would get killed if it stayed, but before he had time to think, the Gungan jumped on him.Obi-Wan saw this, and he grabbed qui-Gon's hand just as he was going down. They ran into the woods with the Gungan.

Then the Gungan says, "messa named Jar Jar Binks." 

Qui-Gong gave him a quick smile and acted as if he was going to leave JarJar.

So Jar Jar says, "I know of someplace wesa can go.Tis a city. 

So JarJar took Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the edge of a lake.

Wesa going underwater.Tis an underwater city." 

So Jar Jar jumps I, followed by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They all swim to the beautiful city that Jar Jar has told them about.Meanwhile, the Republic officials that had taken Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo show up at the Senate.But just as they enter the area, 2 someone reach behind and restrain them, pulling them back into an area.They are dragged to an office.Palpatine releases them there, after locking the door.His helper quickly leaves out of sight.The 2 people stare at Palpatine in disgust. 

"You dirty…" 

Palpatine holds up his hand.

"This is not what it looks like, my friend.I felt that it was in Naboo's best interest to deal with this problem here.You see, you cannot take it to the Senate…if someone that works for the Trade Federation also works for the Senate, there could be trouble.Therefore, we must deal secretly.""All right, you convinced us."

"Good, because it would be unfortunate if it were otherwise.What have you to tell me?" 

"The Trade Federation meant to kill the ambassadors.There seems to be an invasion of some kind…"

"Did the Jedi survive?"

"You know about hem?I thought that part was secret information." 

Palpatine realized the slip, and tried to correct it. 

"Um, well the Supreme Chancellor told me.Remember, I am from that planet."

They nodded, then the second one says, "yes, they survived. We dropped them off on the actual Planet." 

Palpatine seemed to be pondering something. 

The first one says, "There is something seriously wrong there.We should inform the Senate."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, I'll take care of that, don't worry." 

"Don't you think they should hear it from us?" 

"That won't be necessary.I'm sure that after I explain our circumstances, Chancellor Valorum will want Queen Amidala to come here.I assure you, that must be done…this situation is quite out of and.But the communications are shut down on planet.I really don't know haw they're going to contact them.You're dismissed.I have the situation under control.One other thing, I advise you to kept this information confidential.It is to your advantage."

The pilots leave the building and report to the other Republic Pilots, not reporting anything about his incident.Back to Obi-Wan, qui-Gon, and Jar Jar Binks.Finally, they reach the wall of the main city bubble.They are able to pass through the walls, and there is no water inside. 

Jar Jar says, "One other thing.Yousa saved my life.That means I owe you a life debt.It is the law here." 

Qui-Gon Jinn nods as a couple of Gungan guards head their way.

Until next time!


	8. The Gungan City and escape to the Ships

Anuvuin: episode #23 The Gungan City and escape to the Ships

Anuvuin:episode #23 The Gungan City and escape to the Ships

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have now met up with Jar Jar Binks.Palpatine and unnamed other person (if you can't guess who it is, you'll find out later) have made sure that the Republic pilots do not tell the Supreme chancellor about the Invasion.Palpatine says he'll do it himself.We'll get back to this subject later.

"One other thing, yousa saved my life. That means I owes you a life debt.It is the law here."

Qui-Gon Jinn nods as a couple of Gungan guards head their way. 

One of them approaches Jar Jar on a weird king of animal (no, it's to a Bantha), "Jar Jar, yousa in big trouble this time." 

One of them pokes him with a stick. 

"Ow!How rude!"Says Jar Jar. 

The guards ignore him as qui-Gon steps forward.

"WE need your help."

The second guard says, "yous going to the Boss."

The guards led Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar to Boss Nass' throne.

Qui-Gon says, "The Naboo are in a lot of trouble. We need your help." 

"Mesas not care about the Naboo…they the ink their heads so big…"

Obi-wan an steps forward, "but you are connected. What happens to one affects the other.You must understand this."

But Boss Nass is still not swayed. Qui-Gon's sees that talk isn't going to work, or that they'll get any help form him. 

"Maybe he has a weak mind, " the thinks.

So, Qui-Gon says, "Thanks for your time.We need some kind of transport to get us tout her." 

It works, and Boss Nass says, "all right, you can take a bongo through the planet core.Its' the fastest way to the Naboo." 

Qui-Gon gives him a little smile. 

"Thank you." 

Then Obi-Wan says, "How are we going to get through?WE need some kind of navigator."

Qui-Gon nods in agreement, remembering something. 

"I saved Jar Jar Binks's life.He owes we what you call a life debt." 

Boss Nass says, "Fine, take him." 

So the 3 of them set off together for the planet core.They run into some big monsters, but get away. (I'm leaving those details out.)Finally they reach the surface of the water.All there jump out in search of Queen Amidala and her people.(I suppose I'll have to have the Padmé thing in, I was originally going to leave that part out, but okay, I'm not going to.)Anyway, remember, those people are being led away by the battle droids.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan can hear the battle droid moving.They move in for a closer view. 

"Master, I think that's them' says Obi-Wan. 

"This way," his master says in reply. 

They jump down, activating their lightsabers as they go down. Obi-Wan and his master slash trough the droids and kill off ever one of them.

Then Qui-Gon says, "We're the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." 

Panaka says, "Your negotiations seem to have failed." 

"The negotiation never took place.They tried killing us. We have to contact the Republic." 

"They've cut down all our communication systems."

qui-Gon nods. 

"Well have to go to Coruscant then."

Captain Panaka stares at Qui-Gon, "that'll be dangerous." 

Queen Amidala looks to her handmaiden (the Queen's protectors) Padmé.

"We are brave, your highness." 

So Amidala says, "all right, I'll plead our case to the Senate." 

Panaka says, "There's a few ships…this way!" 

So they run to the ships.

"We'll have to free that pilot over there." 

(He points to a pilot being held captive by battle droids.) 

"I'll take care of that," says Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nods as he approaches a ship.

A battle droid stops him. 

"I'm taking this people to Coruscant," says qui-Gon.

"Where are you taking them?" 

"To Coruscant."

"That doesn't compute.You're under arrest." 

The battle droids starts to fire the gun, but Qui-Gon slashes through it, Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is attacking the battle droids holding the pilot Ric Olie.Obi-Wan manages to destroy all of them.Ric runs over to his ship.(The one Qui-Gon and ante rest of the are at.)T hey all bard, an after destroying the rest of the droids.There is one droid that's still walking on its' legs, but the rest of it is destroyed.Obi-Wan almost laughs, and would have if they didn't have the blockade to get past.

Until next time!


	9. Updates & Plans for the Device and The B...

Anuvuin: episode #24 Updates & Plans for the Device and The Blockade

**Anuvuin:episode #24 Updates & Plans for the Device and The Blockade**

Part 2

Previously:Jar Jar Binks was released to Qui-Gon Jinn as part of that life debt thing.Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar travel through the planet core to the surface.The Jedi have rescued the Queen, and they are now about to head off on their way with Ric Olie as the pilot, but only one problem:the blockade.

Before I go any farther, I'll have to go back to the Maurders.You haven't herd about them for a really long time.Yes, The Maurders are in yet another meeting.It's something they haven't' had in a long time.Flabby the Hutt, head of the Cloning Machine Committee, steps forward.Mr. Orange Idiot had already called the meeting to order.

"Well, this is the design we finally came up with for The Device.We have finally acquired all the parts for beginning construction on it. We only have to put it together…who knows how long that could take.Years?" 

Mr. Orange Idiot nods. Then he takes the stand once again.

"Well, it appears as if that part of our plan is falling into order."

"The Plan?" someone asked. 

"Yes, the plan.We will reclaim Dyrnwyn, as well as the entire galaxy itself.The complete plan involves battle, and with battle comes armor, weapons, and ships.We have saved up over the past few years, and we have gotten extra income from the planet Tatooine due to the pod races, gambling, and slaves.We have plans for armor that is uniquely designed from our finest talents.There are also the warships.Now, as you all know, we don't have many ships. Therefore, the construction of these items could also take years.There is also the question of weapons.We have already started in on the production of all these things.It is also part of the plan that all these things are taken care of at the same time.We must attack immediately upon completion of these projects in order to insure surprise…and to make sure the Republic doesn't try to stop us.That's all for now." 

And with that, the meeting closes. Now back to the blockade.Everyone is now on the ship.

Ric Olie says, "Here comes the blockade…"

The Trade Federation ships begin shooting at their ship.Ric Olie does his best to try to avoid being hit, but they get hit.Ric Olie checks to see what happened. 

"The shield generator's been hit!"

Ric Ole says, "I don't do anything until the power's back."

He hit the alarm for the R2 units to go and repair the ship.One by one they went up the elevator to try to repair the shield generator.There were emergency lights on now. But the shots keep coming, eliminating droid after droid.

"We're losing droids fast," says Obi-Wan.

But one droid remains.It keeps at it and repairs it, then goes back in. 

"The power's back!That little droid did it!"

There's a clear path in front of them, and Ric Olie hits the hyperspace button, but they're only in lightspeed for about a minute before he realizes something's very wrong with it.They are out of sight of the Trade Federation, luckily though.

Ric Olie makes the announcement, "the hyperdrive's leaking.Were not going to make it to Coruscant without a repair.We'll have to land somewhere on the way."

Obi-Wan looks at a computer to try and find somewhere where they could land. 

"There, Master.Tatooine.There's no Federation Control there."

"How can you be sure?" asks Captain Panaka. 

"It's controlled by the Hutts," says Qui-Gon.

"You can't take her Royal highness there.The Hutts are gangsters.If they found her, they'd…"

"I t would be no different than landing on a planet controlled by the Trade Federation, except the Hutts aren't' looking for her," say Qui-Gon. 

So Ric Olie sets the course for Tatooine.During the flight they get out the droid that had saved them all.

"This little droid no doubt saved the ship as well as our lives," says queen Amidala. "What is its number?" she asks Captain Panaka. 

He steps forward to look, "Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)." 

"Padmé," the queen says, "clean this droid up.It deserves our gratitude."

So as Padmé cleans R2-D2 they are rapidly approaching the planet of Tatooine.

Until next time!


	10. Anakin and Padmé

Anuvuin: episode # 25 Anakin and Padmé

**Anuvuin:episode # 25 Anakin and Padmé**

Part 2

Previously:The Maurders have just held a meeting about future plans for taking down the galaxy.The design and plan for the legendary "Device" has been drawn.Not only does their plan involve this dreaded Device, but also warships, weapons, and armor.At the same time as that, Ric Olie's ship with Queen Amidala and the two Jedi aboard, tries to get past the blockade.They get hit and R2-D2 saves them.

"This little droids no doubt saved the ship as well as our lives," says Queen Amidala."What is its number?" she asks Captain Panaka.

He steps forward to look, "Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)."

"Padmé," the queen says, "clean this droid up.It deserves our gratitude." 

So as Padmé cleans R2-D2, they are rapidly approaching the Planet of Tatooine.After hearing that his prize little droid, R2-D2, had been the one that saved them, he smiled.When they were losing all those droids he had been afraid that he had lost him.Anyway, Ric Olie lands the ship on Tatooine near the outskirts of some settlement on Qui-Gon's orders.Obi-Wan looks at the ship.

"We need a new hyperdrive, master.There's no way to repair it." 

Qui-Gon nods."I'm going into this spaceport/settlement, whatever you want to call it, to see if I can get the part.Don't let anyone send any transmissions, we don't want the Trade Federation tracking us."

Qui-Gon leaves with R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks.

After a couple minutes, Captain Panaka calls out and says, "Wait.The queen commands that her handmaiden come with you."

Qui-Gon says, "No, this is dangerous." 

Panaka says, "but the queen wishes it.She's curious about he planet."

Qui-Gon sighs. 

"All right, but I don't think t his is a good idea. Stay close to me." 

As they leave on their way, back at the ship one of the handmaidens acting as Queen Amidala, sat on the ship's throne.You see, Queen Amidala has this handmaiden step in whenever there is danger…whenever the real Queen is in danger. This handmaiden had kept a secret from everyone but Amidala. She had a one-year-old son named Han Solo. She was married, but she did this service for the Queen.Her husband lived on the Planet Corellia.This handmaiden and the queen were best friends.Meanwhile, n that same planet, Han was crying.His father held him tightly.The poor kid was crying for his mother.Mr. Solo knew there was nothing he could do…. his wife was far away from there. She visited as often as she could…she had to have a job to hold support for the family.Mr. Solo had been injured on the job.He had worked in a weapon manufacturing company and they had had a weapon malfunction during testing, and it had injured him enough that he couldn't walk…so he couldn't do anything to bring in any money, so his wife went and found the handmaiden job.It was really high paying.Anyway, back to qui-Gon and the rest of them.As they approached the spaceport, Qui-Gon noticed a few banthas.

He pointed them out to everyone else, "those are banthas…disgusting creatures and they are best left alone."

Finally, they made it to the main street of Mos Espa. After glancing around a moment, he decided on a shop. 

"That one looks good…" 

So qui-Gon, R2, and Padmé went in.

Watto heard the bell ring, so he says, "Get in here, boy!"

Qui-Gon then says, "I need a GAVE TE MODEL #) PAFT FOR MY SHIP."

Watto takes Qui-Gon outside to see if he has the correct part. 

While they're gone, Anakin stares tat Padmé a while, then says, "Are you an angle?" 

The girl is startled.She had thought he was dusting or doing some other kind of work." 

What?"

"An angel.The star pilots say they're the most beautiful creatures. 

"You're a funny little boy." 

"I'm a pilot, you know.Someday I'm going to fly out of here." 

"Have you worked here long?" 

"Sine I was 3, I think.My old master lost me in a pod race to Watto.I think he's a better Master." 

"You're a slave?" 

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." 

"I'm sorry.It's just very strange to me." 

Anakin really admired Padmé, and he had a strange kind of feeling toward her.He had always liked girls, but this one he really was attracted to, even though she was so much older.

"I'm going to marry you," he stated. 

She looked at him strangely. 

"But you're just a little boy."

"I won't always be." 

Padmé says, "look, I'm 14…" 

"And I'm 9." 

Padmé decides to change the subject, and they talked some more.She doesn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.She knew there was no chance between her and a nine year old!Especially since she lived so far away, and was the ruler of Naboo.He was a slave on this planet.Qui-Gon came back.

Until next time!


	11. The Sandstorm

Anuvuin: episode #26 The Sandstorm

**Anuvuin:episode #26 The Sandstorm**

Part 2

Previously:The group has landed on Tatooine in order to make repairs to the ship.Because of this, Qui-Gon goes into town to find the part required.Padmé comes with them, and you've heard about Han.Padmé and Anakin talk.

"I'm going to marry you," he stated.

She looked at him strangely.

"But you're just a little boy."

"I won't always be." 

Padmé says, "look, I'm 14…" 

"And I'm 9."

Padmé decides to change the subject.And they talked some more.She doesn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.She knew there was no chance between her and a nine year old!Especially since she lived so far away, and was the ruler of Naboo.He was a slave on this planet.Qui-Gon came back.Anakin had this intense look about him…at whatever he was looking at.

"He was definitely an interesting person," thought Padmé. 

Little kids, like people about his age, often admired her…because she treated them as equals, and she had gun talking to them…but this boy was different. She wasn't exactly sure how.But the boy kept his thought in his mind (the one about him marrying her).Anyway, while Anakin and Padmé were talking, Qui-Gon was talking to Watto. "Watto had located exactly the part Qui-Gon needed. 

"Republic credits are no good out her," Watto was saying.

Using mind control, Qui-Gon said, "credits will do fine."

"Now they won't!What?You think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand like that?Mind tricks don't work on me.Only money."

"That's all I have," says Qui-Gon. 

"You'll have to come up with money somehow, or you're not getting your part." 

Qui-Gon says, "Fine, I'll be back."

Qui-Gon went back into the shop.

"Come on, it's time to go."

He stopped.HE looked at the boy…there was something strange about him, but Qui-Gon didn't have time to give it another thought.As they were leaving.Watto told the boy he could go home.The group made their way back into the streets of Mos Espa.As they went by one stand, Jar Jar saw some food and he reached his long tongue out to get it.

"Hey!Did you pay for that?" 

it was a weird creature named Sebulba.Anakin heard the argument and starts to argue with Sebulba.

"Next time we race, boy…I'll kill you." 

"I don't think so, Sebulba," he says. 

Qui-Gon, R2-D2, and Padmé go to Jar Jar to see what kind of trouble he could be in now.

Anakin says, "Your friend was about to be squashed by Sebulba…he was lucky." 

"Thank you my friend," says Qui-Gon as they start to head off.

Anakin doesn't want to see Padmé go so soon, so he says, "Have you ever had Siesel cakes?I have some money…if you would like some." 

Qui-Gon sighs "Hold on."

He contacts Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan says, "There's been a transmission sent to the Queen from Naboo."

"Don't let them send any transmission.Is there of anything of value on the ship?" 

"No," says Obi-Wan."But the messages says that the people are suffering and dying.What do we do?" 

"I'm not sure, but maybe a solution will present itself…either way, we're running out of time…and there's something about this boy…" he cut the connection. 

Then he catches up with Anakin, Jar Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2.Anakin is talking to an old lady street seller named Jira.He digs for his money, but accidentally drops one of the coins.Qui-Gon bends over to get it.His outfit opens a little …just enough to see the lightsaber.

Anakin says, "I thought I had 4…I guess I only have 3." 

He paid for 3 of them and hands one to Padmé, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar.

"I'm not hungry.You guys can have those."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. Then Qui-Gon turns to leave again. 

The old lady says, "Thanks for that cooling unit you fixed up for me…it really helps.But there's a sandstorm coming up, you'd better get home quick." 

Anakin says, "Do you guys have shelter?" 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes, our ship, it's on the outskirts of town, but…" 

Anakin interrupts him with, "You'll never reach it…sandstorms are very very dangerous.Come to my house.My mom won't mind."

Qui-Gon says," "Oh, all right, they'll probably shut down the ship anyway."

So Anakin takes everyone to his house.It's in the salve quarters.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Shmi comes out. 

"Anakin, who are these people and why are they here," 

"There was a sandstorm and they didn't have shelter. This is Padmé…and I don't know the other's names…."

Qui-Gon steps forward, "Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2, our droid."

"I built a droid.Come and see it," says Anakin pulling Padmé along.

"I'm sorry about this," Qui-Gon says."Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

Shmi now has a problem with diner…. 3 unexpected people to feed.As she begins preparing dinner, Anakin shows Padmé hid droid.

Until next time!


	12. Jedi Talk and the pod

Anuvuin: episode #27 Jedi Talk and the pod

**Anuvuin:episode #27 Jedi Talk and the pod**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon and Watto argued at paying for the required part.Anakin then takes everyone to his house because a sandstorm comes up.

"I built a droid. Come and see it," says Anakin pulling Padmé along.

"I'm sorry about his," Qui-Gon says, "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." 

Shmi now has a problem with dinner…3 unexpected people to feed.As she begins preparing dinner, Anakin shows Padmé his droid.

"This is C-3PO.Isn't he great?"

R2-D2 had followed them in. Anakin turns Threepio on. 

"Hello, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations…" 

"He's a Protocol droid to help mom.He's not finished yet. . I have to find coverings fro him." 

R2-D2 goes over to C-3PO and beeps.

"What do you men I'm naked?" 

R2 beeps again. 

"My insides are showing!" 

R2-D2 and C–3PO start a conversation. 

"When the storm clears up, I'll show you my pod…" 

then Shmi says, "Time to eat!"

So Anakin C-3PO, R2-D2, and Padmé go into the kitchen.Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks, and Shmi are already there.Qui-Gon takes this opportunity to study Anakin. 

Qui-Gon thinks, "He's got to have at least some force…and it seems to be above average (Which would make it strong)."

Anyway, Padmé says, "I can't believe they even allow slavery her.You'd think the Republic's anti-slavery laws would…"

Shmi interrupts her with, "The Republic doesn't exist out her.W e have to survive on our own." 

Qui-Gon then asks, "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic that could help us."

Shmi thinks of Lowdun, but shakes her head at anything having to do with Summoner.

Then, after some thought, Anakin asks Qui-Gon, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he says.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" 

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser sword.Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it form him.' 

"I don't think so.No one can kill a Jedi." 

Qui-Gon says, "I wish that were so." 

Then Anakin can't think of anything else to say, so he asks Padmé, "Have you ever seen a pod race?" 

Qui-Gon says, "I've seen podracing on other planets.It's very fast and very dangerous."

"I race pods," says Anakin."I'm the only human who can do it.Watto says he's never heard of humans doing it before." 

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can pod race."

Jar Jar reached his tongue out for a piece of fruit on the table.Qui-Gon grabs his tongue using his own Jedi reflexes. 

"Don't do that again," Then Qui-Gon faces Anakin, "Yes, I am a Jedi." 

"You came here to free all the salves, didn't you."

"No…" 

"Why else would you be here?I dreamed I was Jedi Knight and rescued all the slaves." 

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're here on an important mission to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?How did you get out here in the Outer Rim?" 

"Our ship got damaged, and we had to land here to make repairs," says Padmé. 

Jar Jar says, "Wesas stuck here until we can get the money to pay for our parts."

"I can fix anything!Let me help!" 

"I believe you can, Anakin.There must be some kind of weakness here." 

"Gambling," says Shmi.

"Hey, there's a big pod race tomorrow.I've built a pod.You can enter it and make Watto think it was yours, or he won't let me do it.I can race it for you." 

Shmi says, "Anakin!I die every time Watto makes you do it.N O!I don't want you racing!"

Padmé says, "We can find another way. I'm sure Qui-Gon wouldn't want to put your son in any danger."

Anakin says, "Please, mom.You say the biggest problem in the galaxy is that no one helps each other."

Shmi doesn't like the decision she's about to make, but she says it anyway, "Now, there is no other way.I may not like it, but maybe he was meant to help you." 

Anakin smiles. 

"Thanks mom!"

When they've finished eating, Anakin takes them outside to show them his pod racer. Anakin, C-3PO, R2-D2, a Padmé, and Jar Jar all work on the pod. Qui-Gon watches from the walkway above that leads to the various slave quarters.Shmi joins him.

"He's a very special boy," Qui-Gon says. 

" I know.He's has special…"

"He has special powers." 

Shmi nods with a little smile. 

"He deserves a better life than a slave life.Do you think you can help him." 

Qui-Gon says, "Well…I don't know… I didn't exactly come here to free slaves. " 

Kitster, Anakin's best friend comes over to help on the pod.Qui-Gin and Shmi watch the whole thing. Then finally, they're all finished with the work…Anakin climbs in to make sure it works.

"It's 's working!"

then, Qui-Gon turns to Shmi. 

"Who was the father?"

Shmi doesn't want to tell him about Summoner.

"I don't want to talk about it.He had a father, but he hasn't done anything for Anakin, so he basically doesn't have a father." 

Qui-Gon nods, and now its' getting dark.

Until next time!


	13. The Midi-Cholorian Count, The Bet, and t...

Anuvuin: episode #28 The Midi-Cholorian Count, The Bet, and the Start of the Race

**Anuvuin:episode #28 The Midi-Cholorian Count, The Bet, and the Start of the Race**

Part 2

Previously:Anakin showed Padmé his pod racer & C-3PO.Anakin found out Qui-Gon was a Jedi, and Qui-Gon realizes that Anakin has the force, Anakin convinced his mother to let him raise money so that Qui-Gon and Padmé could have enough money to buy the hyperdrive.

"I don't want to talk about it.He had a father, but he hasn't done anything for Anakin, so he basically doesn't have a father."

Qui-Gon nods, and now it's getting dark.Just at the end of working on the pod that night, Anakin accidentally cut his finger on something. 

"Ow…"

Qui-Gon had since come down, and Shmi had already gone inside to do some cleaning.Qui-Gon stood next to Anakin.

"It's not bad, come over here and I'll fix you up." 

So Anakin came over to a bench, and Anakin and Qui-Gon sad down. Qui-Gon took out a special kind of test paper just for blood and wiped off Anakin's cut.He them put the test thing in his comlink.

"What are you doing?"Anakin asks.

"Checking your blood for infection."

"Oh…" 

he then cleans out the cut and puts a patch on the area.

"There you go.You'd better go to bed now, Ani.It's getting late and you have that big race tomorrow." 

"Oh, all right…" 

Anakin goes inside.As soon as Qui-Gon is sure that Anakin is out of hearing range, he calls Obi-Wan on the comlink…

"Obi-Wan, I need a midi-cholrian count on the sample I'm sending you."

"Got it, Master." 

Then he uses a little machine. 

"That's strange…there must be a mistake…"

"Just tell me what it is." 

"Over 20 thousand…"

"Thanks."

Obi-wan then says, "but even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chororian count that high." 

"No Jedi has until now.It's the boy, Obi-Wan.I'll tell you about it later.I have a way of getting us out of her." 

"Good because it's getting harder to keep the Queen and her handmaidens from sending a transmission." 

Qui-Gon closed connection. He sat by himself for a little longer, thinking. 

"All these years I've searched for the chosen One. And I'm almost certain it's this boy.I wonder…"

and Qui-Gon makes up his mind to bet on Anakin…and to free both him and his mother.Early the next morning Qui-Gon went to Watto's shop.

"I'd like to enter Anakin in the race today.I have acquired a pod, the fastest one ever." 

(That's what Anakin had told him.) 

Watto says, "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it.And you need any entry fee." 

"My ship will be the fee." 

Qui-Gon laughs.Then Watto continues, 

"I supply the boy, you supply the pod…but I think we'll split the winnings 50-50."

"If it's going to be 50-50, I think there should be a bet.I'll take that bet.If the boy wins, I'll give you the pod in exchange for…say the boy and his mother." 

"No pod is worth 2 slaves…not by a long shot."

"All right, just the boy then." 

"We'll let this decide.It just so happens that I have a chance cube.Blue it's the boy and ret its' his mother."

3 sides of the cue were red. And the one remaining side was blue.Watto throws it. Qui-Gon uses the force to move it so that the side up would be blue.Qui-Gon smiles.

"Well, the boy's not going to win anyway," Watto says angrily, "so it doesn't matter." 

Why do you say that?" 

"Because Sebulba going to win.He always does." 

Qui-Gon thinks to himself, "We'll see. 

By this time Anakin, Kitster, C-3PO, R2-D2, Padmé, and Shmi arrive.Anakin rides with Padmé while his mother rides with Kitster.Watto comes flying over. 

"You'd better stop your friend's betting or I'll end up owning him, too."

"What?" asks Anakin.

"I'll tell you later," says Qui-Gon. 

Now the officials of the race say,

"Well…moves on out, contestants.The race is about o start." 

Anakin along with his helpers move his pod to the starting position. 

Jabba the Hutt (the Hutt in charge of the planet, if you'll remember) says, "Welcome," in Huttese. 

Then he starts reading off the names of all the contestants. 

"And little Anakin Skywalk form Tatooine." 

People cheer for him as they did for everyone.

After Anakin climbs in, Qui-Gon says, "Remember, Ani, use your instincts.Feel don't think.Trust your feelings." 

"I will," says Anakin. 

But something no one had seen was Sebulba…he had cut something on Anakin's pod…he laughs, but a bantha farts right in his face so it doesn't last long.Anyway, the gun goes off and the racers start…but Anakin is left in the dust.

Until next time!


	14. The Pod race

Anuvuin: episode #29 The Pod race

**Anuvuin:episode #29 The Pod race**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon tested Anakin's midi-cholorian level, which he found to be extremely high!Qui-Gon now thinks Anakin is the Chosen One from the one Legend.Then Qui-Gon went to Watto and made a bet with him that Anakin would win and if he did, Anakin would be freed, if not then they would lose their ship. The race then starts; Anakin's was not working because of what stupid Sebulba had done to it.

Anyway, the gun goes off and the racers start…but Anakin is left in the dust. Anakin immediately knows that someone had tampered with it…Sebulba probably. Anakin was mad!It was so unfair!

"This isn't fair!"

but Anakin knew he couldn't waste time fretting about it.He got out of the pod, then saw exactly what had gone wrong, fixed it by replacing the wire with a spare had had on hand (he had learned the hard way to take such necessary precautions when racing with Sebulba or any other charter.) 

"Why do other people have to ruin things for everyone else?" thought Anakin as he quickly repaired his pod. 

He jumped back in the pod, waited for it to charge up on power, then he wan off. Shmi, Padmé, Jar Jar, and Qui-Gon had worried looks on their faces. 

"The boy would never win," thought Shmi, Padmé, and Jar Jar."He doesn't even have a change now."

However, qui-Gon did not give up on him. 

"Sure, it'll just have to be all the hard to win…he'll have to work extra hard, but I believe eh can still do it.He must do it."

Anakin could quickly see that his pod truly was the fastest…he was flying by some of the stragglers.After dodging many rocks, getting shot at by sandpeople, passing little canyons, and going through caves, Anakin had managed to work himself to the leader of the race:Sebulba through tricky moves. Along the way, several racers had smashed into walls and formations and had lost their lives.Anakin was able to avoid these obstacles through his special instincts.Anyway, the were just getting to the hardest part of the whole trip:Begger's Canyon. Sebulba was very aware that Anakin was on his tail, so he tried cutting Anakin off.Sebulba was low enough that he would stoop to trying to kill Anakin, and that's exactly what he tried doing. They were nearing the Canyon edge with a deadly rock at one corner. Sebulba tired to lure Anakin over to it.That was a very dusty area…the dust was so think that a person couldn't see the danger though it.However, Anakin knew it was there through his Jedi powers…he sensed the danger, and his quick reflexes fell in as he jerked the pod at the last minute on the service ramp…and with a few flicks of the controls, Anakin flew right over and ahead of Sebulba in Begger's Canyon. Sebulba was furious. After they were out of the Canyon and the finish line was in sight, Sebulba tried ramming into Anakin[s pos.He knew he couldn't get hit without actually going toward Sebulba because eh impact would be so grate that he would smash into the wall beside him if he didn't.This move made by Anakin caused their pod wiring to be caught one each other.Anakin knew they couldn't stay like that for long so he pulled sharp to the opposite side.Sebulba would have messed with Anakin's pod more, with all these devices and instruments that Anakin had learned Sebulba had the hard way, in previous races.So, after pulling hard to one side, it disentangled the pods, sending Sebulba to the ground.The impact of Anakin's pod hitting Sabula's had caused Sebulba pod to become seriously damaged. Anakin's was built much better so it barely had an effect on his won pod.Anakin's pod crossed the finish line just as Sebulba'shit the ground. Sebulba was **_mad_**, but not dead or inured.Jabba had been sleeping the entire time, and Bib Fortuna, had to wake him up.Jabba announced that little Anakin Skywalker had just won the race and everyone else could go home.But Sebulba wasn't the only one angered by the outcome of the race, so was Watto. To Watto it meant losing one of his best slaves as well as one of his best pod race driver's Qui-Gon Jinn came back to see Watto after the race. Watto glanced at him, shaking his fist. 

"You know knew that boy was going to win, somehow you knew!"

Qui-Gon's reply to that was, "Whenever you bet, sometimes you lose, my friend.I'll bring the boy back here to have his slave device deactivated." 

Watto says, "It was unfair you can't have him."

Qui-Gon looks at him and says, "I could bring it up with the Hutts…" 

"No, that's okay.Fine take him, he's yours." 

So, qui-Gon joined the proud group going back to Anakin's house.

Until next time!


	15. A Promise made and the Sith meet the Jed...

Anuvuin: episode #30 A Promise made and the Sith meet the Jedi

**Anuvuin:episode #30 A Promise made and the Sith meet the Jedi**

Part 2

Previously:The Pod race, which Anakin just won, just took place. Qui-Gon has just gone over to Watto to talk to him about the bet. Watto is angry!

"I'll bring the boy back here to have his slave device deactivated." 

Watto says, "It was unfair.You can't have him."

Qui-Gon looks at him and says, "I could bring it up with the Hutts…" 

"No, that's okay, fine, he's yours."

So, qui-Gon joined the proud group going back to Anakin's house.Anakin was proud of winning the money for Padmé and Qui-Gon who needed it to complete an important Republic mission. He had now way of knowing that he was now free.As they all entered the house, Anakin turned around. 

"I guess you can get out of here now…."

He looked sad.He really liked Padmé in an unusual way.

But Qui-Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "You're free."

Anakin whirled around t face Qui-Gon, "What?!" 

"I made a deal with Watto before the race…that if you won you would be free."

Anakin didn't know what to do or say, so he turns to his mother. 

She had a broad smile as she says, "Now your drams can come true, Ani."

Anakin suddenly realizes something, "but what about mom, is she free too?"

"I tried to free her, too, but Watto wouldn't have it."

Anakin starts to cry.

"I can't leave you."

Shmi says, "This path has been placed before you, Ani.You must do what your heard tell s you. Don't base your decision on me." 

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your hard tell you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then we will see each other again." 

Then she turns to Qui-Gon.

"Is he to become a Jedi?" 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes." 

Anakin then says to his mother, "and when I am a Jedi, I'm going to come back and free you and all the other slaves, I promise!"

Shmi smiles knowing full well that they may never see each other again.They had towards the ship as someone else who has not been mentioned for a while also does. Darth Maul is on an assignment for Darth Sidious, remember. Darth Maul had pulled together information and was able to find out that the ship that had gotten past the blockade was reported to be seen on Tatooine.It was bantha Stephanie that had provided that information. Bantha Stephanie was Sidious' lover.They were actually planning on getting married in secret.Anyway, Darth Maul had gone out in search of the Jedi as soon as he had found they had disappeared.Maul had sent out probes in order to locate the Jedi. He had finally come up with something instead of the usual nothing.This probe searched for them by sending the midi-cholroian.Anyway, Qui-Gon had just taken Anakin to be slave deactivated after laving the house, It had been hard, Shmi had hld Ankain in a final hug and kiss before ltetting him go.Anakin had left C-3pO for his mother and had taken a special give h made for Padmé out of ivory.It was as they were in sight of the ship that Darth Maul came and dove at Anakin. Qui-Gon sensed danger and turned to see Darth Maul.

"Anakin, drop."

Anakin jumped down in a flat position and Darth Maul jumped form his vehicle from a red lightsaber activated in hand. 

Qui-Gon immediately ignited his own lightsaber while turning to Anakin and saying, "Run, Ani.Get on the ship and tell them to take off while flying low."

Anakin ran for it s Qui-Gon and Darth Maul fought. 

"Finally we meet, Jedi."

Qui-Gon ignored Maul as he saw the ship coming for him. The ramp was out.Qui-Gon used the force to help him make the jump.The ramp closed as they flew away.

Anakin says, "Are you all right, Mr. Qui-Gon sir?"

Obi-Wan says, "What was it?"

"I'll be all right.I'm not sure what it was.Whatever it was, it was well trained in the Jedi ways.My guess is that it was after the queen." 

He then extended his hand to point to Obi-Wan.

Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Anakin saw Obi-Wan lightsaber. 

"Wow, you're a Jedi, too?"

They both laughed as Obi-Wan smiled and said, "and apprentice."

The day's event had made Anakin extremely tired, and it was night now. Anakin fell asleep in a corner as Padmé approached the message center.

Until next time!


	16. The Ivory Gift and Inside Palpatine’s Of...

Anuvuin: episode #31 The Ivory Gift and Inside Palpatine's Office

**Anuvuin:episode #31 The Ivory Gift and Inside Palpatine's Office**

Part 2

Previously:Qui-Gon told Anakin he was free. There was some discussion, and finally Anakin made a promise to his mother that when he became a Jedi Knight, he would come back and free here and all the rest of the slaves.Dearth Maul tracking Anakin) and he tried to kill Qui-Gon.Anakin ran to the ship and the ship took off after Qui-Gon jumped on the ramp.Then they headed on their way.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Anakin saw Obi-Wan's lightsaber. 

"Wow, you're a Jedi, too?" 

They both laughed as Obi-Wan smiled and said, "an apprentice." 

The days' events had made Anakin extremely tired…and it was night now. Anakin fell asleep in a corner as Padmé approached the message center.She listened to the tracer message and turned away very sadly.

Then Anakin looked up and said, "What's wrong?"

She turned toward him startled. 

She walked over to him and said, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep.I'm too cold." 

Padmé reached for a nearby blanket to cover him up. 

"Space is very cold, Ani.You come from a warm planet.A little too warm for my taste.You miss you m other, don't you?" 

Anakin nodded. 

Then Padmé says, "A lot of things will change when we get to the capital, but I wont forget you.I care about you."

"I care for you, too.I made this for you." 

Anakin hands her the ivory object that he had carved for her. 

Then he adds, "for you to remember me by.It'll bring you good fortune." 

He looked up at her as he gave it to her and locked eyes with her for a second. 

She looked at the object now in her hand, "Thanks, but I don't need this to remember you by." 

Anakin fell asleep, so she left the room and covered him.Now they're approaching Coruscant.Anakin was woken up and is up front with Ric Olie asking questions about the controls of the ship.Qui-Gon was standing back watching.

Ric Olie says, "You catch on pretty quick."

Qui-Gon knew that was an understatement…Anakin was an extremely bright person because of both his midi-cholorian level and force level.Anyway, Ric Olie starts the landing procedures for landing on Coruscant.

"Coruscant…the entire planet is a city.It's the city of lights." 

The view is spectacular from the ship at this distance. 

"Look, Senator Palpatine and Supreme Chancellor Valorum are down there waiting for us." 

Ric Olie was still talking to Anakin.HE lands the ship.Anakin, Qui-Gon, and the rest all wet down the ramp. Queen Amidala goes over to talk to the Senator from Naboo: Palpatine. Anakin smiles at Padmé. 

There are certain procedures that we must discuss."

He leads her into his office.All Senators and the Supreme Chancellor have their own offices that they can rent out if they choose.Of course not every Senator does…there are way too many planets and organizations represented in the Senate for that.Before they leave, 

Chancellor Valorum says, "I have called a special session of the Senate too here your case." 

"Thank you, Chancellor.It is greatly appreciated!" 

She then leaves with Palpatine. Qui-Gon turns to the Supreme Chancellor.

"I must talk to the Jedi Council.Our situation ahs just become worse." 

Valorum nods. 

Before they go Anakin says, "I'd like to say good-bye to Padmé.I may never see her again." 

Qui-Gon nods.Anakin goes to the reserved room where the queen is getting ready. AS Anakin enters he asks for Padmé.

The handmaiden who let him in says, "She's not here right now."

Queen Amidala overheard it and says, "I sent Padmé on an errand." 

Anakin says, "I came to say good-bye to her.I may never see her again."

Amidala smiles, "I will tell her for you."

Anakin says, "Thank you," and leaves with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for the next building over.

Now Amidala goes to Palpatine's office.She couldn't meet with him before when he had led her to the office right after landing on Naboo…you'll find out later why. Anyway, Palpatine faces Amidala. 

"Chancellor Valorum has called a special meeting of the Senate, because of our situation." 

"Do you think they will side with us?" 

Palpatine looks at her with a smile that if you looked closely, it would be mean.

"To be frank, I don't think they will. The Republic is not what it once was.It's run by a bunch of corrupt politics.There is no concern for the people. I doubt anything will be done to help our tragedy.The Supreme Chancellor does not have our best interest in mind.I suggest a new Supreme Chancellor, should be elected.A stronger one…one who will not let our situation continue." 

He looks directly at her as he prepares to continue.

Until next time!


	17. The Senate

Anuvuin: episode #32 The Senate

**Anuvuin:episode #32 The Senate**

Part 2

Previously:Anakin and Obi-Wan met.Then, Anakin and Padmé had a nice little conversation.He gave her a special gift that he had made for her.They share a special moment. They then landed on Coruscant where Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum were waiting. Valorum has called a special session of the Senate just for Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leave for the Jedi Council.Anakin stops by to see Padmé, but she isn't there because Queen Amidala is (that will make sense later, truest me!)Amidala is now in a deep discussion with Palpatine.

"Chancellor Valorum has called a special meeting of the Senate because of our situation." 

"Do you think they will side with us?"

Palpatine looks at her with a smile that if you looked closely, it would be mean.

'To be frank, I don't think they will.The Republic is not what it once as.It's run by a bunch of corrupt politics. There is not concern for the people.I doubt anything will be done to help our tragedy.The Supreme Chancellor does not have our best interest in mind.I suggest a new Supreme Chancellor should be elected.A stronger one…one who will not let our situation continue."

He looks directly at her as he prepares to continue.

You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

(This would get rid of Valorum and start the election process for a new Supreme Chancellor).

Then to be realistic, I think we're going to have to except Federation control." 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"But Valorum has been our strongest supporter. I will not allow that to happen, Senator.Our people are suffering and dying.Is there no other way?" 

"You could submit a plea to the courts.

He looked at her again. 

"But the courts take even longer than the Senate."

Just then the door opened and Supreme Chancellor Valorum came in.

"The meeting is scheduled to start in 5 minutes." 

"Thank you, Chancellor," Palpatine says.

Amidala and Palpatine make their way over to the Senate…Valorum starts the meeting, since he is the Supreme Chancellor at this point in the story.

Valorum then says, "The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo."

Palpatine pressed the switch that brought them to the middle of everything.

"Delegates of the Senate, I came her to discuss a certain tragedy n our planet which stared right here with the Trade Federation."

The Senator from the Trade Federation says, "I object.You have no proof."

Valorum says, "The chair does not recognize the Senator form the trade Federation at this time."

Then Palpatine continues, "I would like Queen Amidala, recently elected Queen of Naboo to speak on our behalf." 

"Senators, Delegates f the Senate, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances.Our planet has been invaded by the Trade Federation."

The Senator from the Trade Federation once again says, "I object, I recommend that a commission be sent to ascertain the truth." 

Another Senator from a Federation friendly planet says, "a commission must be sent." 

"The Point…" 

Valorum is interrupted by his advisors.

Palpatine takes the opportunity to talk to Amidala"this is where Supreme Chancellor Valorum's strength will fall, and too he's under the pay of the Trade Federation, I might add."

Valorum then turns to Amidala, "The point is made.A commission will be sent."

Amidala steps forward, "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die wile you discuss this in a committee.It is clear to me that the Republic no longer functions.I suggest new leadership is needed.I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Palpatine smiled and Valorum saw it.

Valorum looked a t Palpatine betrayed as everyone started shouting, "Vote now, Vote now!" 

Valorum had to sit down.Palpatine was up to something, Valorum knew.Anyway, the meeting ended, and Palpatine and Amidala returned to the meeting room they were in before.Amidala was there before Palpatine was.Panaka was beside Palatine when they came in. 

"Great news…Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme chancellor." 

Palpatine couldn't help but smile at this. 

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one."

"Who else has been nominated?" asks Amidala.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and someone from Malastare that I don't remember the name of."

Palpatine gets up to go the couch to do some more talk.You will also see what took place at the Jedi Council at the same time.

Until next time!


	18. Anakin and the Jedi Council

Anuvuin: episode #33 Anakin and the Jedi Council

**Anuvuin:episode #33 Anakin and the Jedi Council**

Part 2

Previously:Palpatine talks to Amidala and suggests that new leadership may be needed in the Senate in order for them to take action against the Trade Federation.After their talk the special Senate meeting is held in which Amidala feels the only things she can fall back on is Palpatine's suggestion for pushing for new leadership. Most everyone quickly favors the move and Palpatine, Bail Antilles, and a 3rd person are nominated.Amidala is once again talking with Palpatine.

"Great news…Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." 

Palpatine couldn't help but smile at this.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." 

"Who else has been nominated?" asks Amidala.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and someone from Malastare that I don't remember the name of." 

Palpatine gets up to go to the couch to do some more talk.HE faces Amidala again.

"I will be elected Supreme Chancellor. There is much sympathy for us n the Senate. And when I am Supreme chancellor, I promise to end corruption and to restore the glory of the Republic to what it once was."

Amidala made a decision. 

"I see that I can do no more here.I pray that you bring order and compassion to the Senate…this is your arena, Senator.I must return to mine.My place is with my people and our fates will be the same." 

This surprised Palpatine. 

"Go back? But they'll force you to sign the treaty." 

"I will sign no treaty, Senator.Captain, ready my ship."

Amidala left followed by Captain Panaka.Palpatine had a worried look on his face, but that soon left as he realized that whatever happened after this point to Naboo no longer mattered…he'd gotten what he'd wanted.Now, back to the Jedi Temple.You will se what took place at the Jedi Council at the same time. While Anakin was looking for Padmé, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone before the Council.Qui-Gon now stood in the middle.He had just explained what head taken place with the mysterious warrior.Yoda looked a Mace Windu.

Mace Windu says, "I don't think the Sith could have returned without our knowing." 

Yoda says, "heard to see the Dark Side is."

Then Mace Windu says, "We must discover the identity of your attacker.Keep up the good work."

This was meant as a dismissal for the two Jedi.Obi-Wan started leaving, but glanced back puzzled that qui-Gon had not gone with him, but remained thee. 

"More to say, have you?" says Yoda. 

"I have discovered a person with cells with the highest midi-cholorian count found in any life form I've seen.It is a boy…"

Mace Windu says, "You refer to the Jedi legend of the one that will bring balance to the Force.You presume it to be this boy."

"I don't presume…I…" 

"But you do.Revealed your opinion is, "says Yoda. 

"I only ask that the boy be tested." 

The Council members look at each other, and then Mace Windu says, "bring him before us, then."

So Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon go to get Anakin.While they're gone, they learn that queen Amidala has decided to return to Naboo and that the Senate will vote for a new Supreme Chancellor. When Anakin faces the Council, Mace Windu gives him a test where he changes the image on his side and Anakin can't see it.The boy must tell him what he thinks it is using his feelings and instincts. Anakin got every single one right, and Mace Windu nodded to Yoda. 

Yoda says, "How feel you/"

"Cold, sir."

"Afraid, I think,' says Mace Windu. 

"No, sir." 

"See through you we can. 

Afraid to lose your mother," says another Council member. 

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Everything," replies Yoda."Fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hat leads to suffering."

"He is too old," says Mace Windu. 

In reality, the Jedi Council was trying to come up with reasons not to let Anakin become a Jedi.They knew how strong his Force was and knew that it could be very dangerous for someone with that high of a force level to become a Jedi.There was always the Dark Side possibility…especially with the Sith around again. Someone with that strong a Force on the Dark Side would be almost impossible to stop…unless someone else with about that same level tried to stop that person.It was impossible for them to find another person with that high of a Force…they knew Qui-Gon was right, he was the chosen One.Anyway, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were escorted in at this point.

Mace Windu says, "The Force is strong in him." 

"He is to be trained then," states Qui-Gon, pleased.

"No," says Mace Windu, he will not be trained." 

"No?" says Qui-Gon.

He comes up behind Anakin and puts his arms on his shoulders.

I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner, then." 

Obi-Wan was shocked by this.

Yoda says, "an apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon." 

"Impossible to take on another.The Code forbids it," says another Council member.

Qui-Gon says, "Obi-Wan has been a great apprentice, and although he has much to learn about the living Force, there is little more he can learn from me."

Obi-Wan steps forward.

"I am ready to face the trials." 

"Our own Council we will keep on who is Ready.What know you of ready?"

Qui-Gon says, "But he is the Chosen One, you must see it." 

Yoda says, "The Chosen One the boy may be, but clouded this boy's future is."

"We will decide Skywalker's fate later, now is not the time.Queen Amidala is returning to her planet, which may draw out this mysterious attacker.The Senate has chosen to vote for a new Supreme Chancellor." 

Qui-Gon knew better than to argue with the Council any further. They all leave to meet back up with the Queen. They must still protect her.

Until next time!


	19. Battle Plans and Ouch Time

Anuvuin: episode #34 Battle Plans and Ouch Time

**Anuvuin:episode #34 Battle Plans and Ouch Time**

Part 2

Previously:Palpatine again talked to Amidala.He displays his over confidence that he will be elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.Palpatine promises to bring back the glory of the Republic and to end corruption.Amidala decides to go back, which she tells Palpatine.Meanwhile, Anakin was brought before the Jedi Council…and they agreed that the Force was very strong in him.Qui-Gon tried to get him trained, but the Council doesn't approve.

"We will decides Skywalker's fate later.Now is not the time. Queen Amidala is returned to her planet, which may draw out this mysterious attacker.The Senate has chosen to vote for a new Supreme chancellor."

Qui-Gon knew better than to argue with the Council any further. They all leave to meet back up with the queen.They must still protect her.

So, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amidala, R2-D2, Captain Panaka, Ric Olie, and all the others get back on the ship to Naboo.Darth Sidious makes contact to Darth Maul, Nute Gunray, and Rune Haako.(Darth Maul went to Naboo immediately after his fight with Qui-Gon).

Sidious says, "Queen Amidala is on her way back to Naboo.Kill her…we have no more further need of her.Kill them all." 

Darth Sidious cuts the transmission. 

While they're on the way back, Jar Jar says, "Wesa Gungans are mighty warriors. Wesa have a grand army." 

Padmé turns to Jar Jar, "Do you think they'd help us in our fight against the Trade Federation?"

Jar Jar nods.

After they land on Naboo, Padmé says, "Jar Jar says that they have a grand army…we need their help in taking back what's ours."

Jar Jar left to find that they had left their city and had gone to the hiding place.Jar Jar leads them there.Boss Nass was sitting high up as the group approached.

Queen Amidala steps forward and says, "We need your help.I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." 

Boss Nass stares at her."Youasa think you have bigger heads than ours.Yousa brought the mechanics."

Padmé steps forward.

"I am Queen Amidala…this is my loyal body guard and protection.I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary."

Anakin looks at Qui-Gon with a weird look on his face.This was a total surprise to him.However, Qui-Gon had suspected this ever since they left Naboo.Amidala was Amidala whenever Padmé wasn't mentioned.(In other words she was Amidala in the Senate and with the talks with Palpatine.When they escaped form Naboo, Mrs. Solo was disguised as Amidala.This is the reason Mrs. Solo, as Queen Amidala, could not talk to Palpatine right after their landing on Coruscant.)

"I ask you to help us in our struggle…no I beg you to help us."

She kneels and so does everyone else.Boss Nass bursts out laughing again, "Youso no think you are greater than us.Maybe we can be friends." 

Then Amidala moved in to discuss the Battle Plan.

"Artoo?" she says.

He displays an image of the Naboo Palace through his message light.

Then her recorded voice says, "Captain Panaka and I must enter her and get to the Viceroy.The battle outside is a distraction. The real battle will take place inside the palace." 

Then she continues live, "The Gungans will provide the distraction."

Qui-Gon says, "It is a well conceived plan, although there is a great possibility that many Gungans lives will be lost." 

Boss Nass says, "Wesa ready to do our part."

Obi-Wan adds, "and if one Viceroy escapes, he may bring back an entire new droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to capture the Viceroy…everything depends on it.As for the Gungans…I've thought of that.If some of our pilots were to knock out the droid ship, then all the droids will be useless," Amidala says. 

Qui-Gon says, "Yes, but there is a possibility that the ship's weapons will not penetrate the shields." 

"Yes, it is a risk, but one we must take," Amidala says. 

Boss Nass says to Jar Jar, "For bringing the Gungans and the Naboo together, I'm going to make you the grand bombard general." 

The Gungans go off in formation in preparation for battle.

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako make contact with Darth Sidious, "There's a huge army made up of natives headed this way." 

Sidious replies with, "She's more foolish than I thought.Wipe the m out, all of them."

They send a whole bunch of droid transports to meet the advancing Gungan army. The Gungans put up a shield. The transports open up as huge rows of battle droids open out and down.They are all activated at the same time and reach for their weapons and do a right face together, resembling a marching band. The advance forward with their weapons aimed at the Gungans. 

"Oh-ow, Ouch time," says Jar Jar.

Meanwhile the others make their way towards the palace.

Until next time!


	20. The Naboo Battle

Anuvuin: episode #35 The Naboo Battle

**Anuvuin:episode #35 The Naboo Battle**

Part 2

Previously:The Companions in this story (Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amidala, R2-D2, Captain Panaka, Ric Olie, the handmaidens, and all the rest that have been in that group up to this point) go back to Naboo.Darth Sidious tells the Trade Federation leaders on Naboo to kill Amidala because he has no further use for her.Jar Jar leads the rest of the Companions to the Gungans secret place where Padmé reveals her true identity as Queen Amidala. She convinces Boss Nass and the rest of the Gungans to help in their struggle. R2-D2 then displays the attack plan for taking back Naboo.She explains that they will get to the Federation Leader and turn him over to the Republic while the Gungans cause a distraction by drawing the droid army away form the cities.Pilots will try to knock out the droid control ship in hopes to spare many Gungan's lives.Jar Jar Binks was made general.A droid army has formed to meet them and is advancing towards them.

The Gungans put up a shield. The Transports open up as huge rows of battle droids open out and down. They are all activated at the same time and reach for their weapons and do a right face together, resembling a marching band.They advance forward (marking time 8, forward march 8, and doing segments…just kidding!)With Their weapons aimed at the Gungans. 

"Oh-ow, Ouch time," says Jar Jar.

Meanwhile the others make their way towards the palace.

Once they reach the main hanger, Amidala (Padmé…from now on I will say Amidala when I mean her and Mrs. Solo in disguise when I mean the decoy) says, "All right, men (talking to the pilots) into your ships!" 

AS soon as she says this, Qui-Gon moves over to Anakin and says, "I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there, Ani.Stay there.I'm not allowed to train you, so just pay close attention." 

Anakin says, "Sure." 

Just as the pilots start running to their ships, a few destroyer droids (the ones with shields) start firing. Amidala and Captain Panaka try shooting at them, but their efforts are useless against the shields.One of the pilots gets shot and killed by a destroyer droid.The pilots run to their ships and take off. There is one ship remaining because of the dead pilot. Anakin runs for the cockpit, and R2-D2 is automatically pulled up.

AS the others run past him, Qui-Gon stops to say, as Anakin starts to climb out, "Stay in that cockpit." 

"But I…"

"Stay in the cockpit."

So Anakin climbs back into it. But the destroyer droids turn and start shooting at the companions. 

"Artoo, we've got to do something!"

R2 beeps and his message appears on the screen in front of Anakin.

"I'm trying, I'm Trying." 

Anakin starts pushing buttons and what would be accidentally, but is really instinctively, because of the force, pushes the forward button. 

"Oops, wrong one.Maybe it's this one." 

HE pushes another button and it's the right one. The ship is still moving forward, but Anakin nails every single destroyer droid.But the ship continues going into a flight sequence.R2-D2 beeps. 

"I can't…I think we're on automatic pilot!"

Anakin's ship takes off and heads for the droid control ship on automatic pilot.NO one notices that Anakin took off…as soon as the droids were eliminated; they all ran for the main door leading to the rest of the palace from the hanger.They all knew that Anakin had destroyed the droids, but they didn't take much notice to it because their minds were set on the task ahead of them.Just as they reach the door, it opens and right in the middle stands Darth Maul.

Qui-Gon steps forward and says, "We'll take care of this," indicating himself and Obi-Wan. 

As they ignite their lightsabers, Maul pulls out his…but this time the deadliness is revealed…it's a double lightsaber with a blade at both ends.

Amidala yells to Panaka, "We'll have to take the long route.This way!"

Mrs. Solo in disguise with a group of other people has already started on their route.Amidala and Panaka with their people take a side hallway.

Until next time!


	21. The Jedi vs. Maul and The Capture of the...

Anuvuin: episode #36 The Jedi vs

**Anuvuin:episode #36 The Jedi vs. Maul and The Capture of the Viceroy**

Part 2

Previously:They enter the Palace via the hanger.The pilots took off, as well as Anakin.Anakin had destroyed the destroyer droids and had taken off.No one noticed when he took off.Just before they enter the palace, Darth Maul jumps out and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon begin to fight him.The 2 other groups take the long way around.

Mrs. Solo in disguise with a group of other people has already started on their route.Amidala and Panaka with their people take a side hallway.Neither group runs into much trouble until they reach the main floor.(I'm shortening all of the parts up, if you don't mind)Rune Haako and Nute Gunray step out with their guard's weapons pointed at Amidala's group.

Amidala says, "Put down your weapons, they win this round."

Amidala's is hoping that they'll lead her to the throne room, which is exactly where they want to go.Rune Haako and Nute Gunray along with their guards lead them inside the throne room with the doors still up.Mrs. Solo in disguises' group appears further down the hallway.

The Federation Leaders say, "After her, this one's a decoy!"

All the guards run for the fake Queen Amidala.As soon as they leave, Amidala goes over to her throne and opens a secret compartment on her throne arm and pulls out some blasters. She throws them to the people with her on her side. 

"Captain!" she says throwing one of him."Seal the door."

"Now," she says after Panaka does this, "We will discuss a new treaty." 

Rune and Nute know that they have been tricked ad can do nothing about it. They held the Federation leaders at gunpoint.Now onto the Jedi.They have all just ignited their lightsabers. 

You're no match for me!" yells Maul. 

Obi-Wan and qui-Gon remain as calm as possible, they start to fight.Darth Maul is quick, there's no doubt about it, but this is nothing the Jedi can't handle, they know.Maul fights Obi-Wan with one side of the lightsaber and Qui-Gon with the other.Darth Maul gets a nasty idea.He surveyed the place enough to decide where would be a good place where he would clearly have the advantage.HE decided on leading them to the deadliest part in the whole place.Maul does several flips and once he even kicked Qui-Gon down. Anyway, they are now fighting on a ledge when Obi-Wan goes for an attack.Maul blocks it and kicks Obi-Wan off the ledge. Qui-Gon continues to fight Maul. 

"This man is pure evil," thinks Qui-Gon.

Maul is thinking, "at last I get to kill Jedi!"

Darth Maul runs to the place he has chosen for killing them…behind a series of deadly red lasers in an area with a deep pit. Qui-Gon runs after him, but doesn't quite make it through all the lasers.The lasers come on every couple of minutes…30 seconds they're on, then 30 seconds they're off. There's a safe place between the different lasers. The last one stopped qui-Gon.Obi-Wan uses the Force to hop him jump to the level his friend Qui-Gon is on to help him, but he is stopped just after the first one. Darth Maul smiles meanly at the Jedi.Qui-Gon kneels down and prays.The 2 minutes are soon up and the lasers come down.Qui-Gon runs and is now in the same room as Darth Maul.Obi-Wan runs as fast and as hard as he can, but those 30 seconds are soon up and the last laser stops him.Obi-Wan is forced to watch helplessly as Qui-Gon fights Maul.After 20 seconds of clashing swords, on Qui-Gon's next attack, Darth Maul draws back meanly, and instead of using the end of the double lightsaber he normally would (both sides are still ignited), he lunges the other side into Qui-Gon with a fast movement. 

"No!!!" screams Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon falls to the floor. 

Just then the 30 seconds are up and Obi-Wan rushes out. This really made Obi-Wan mad, but he held his anger in check as he strove to only use the Force for defense.It wasn't as if Darth Maul were trying to turn Obi-Wan over to the Dark Side or something, because he wasn't.That thought never crossed his mind.Why should it…Obi-Wan had about the same level of Force as Maul.It wasn't strong or anything.Just high average.Anyway, Obi-Wan went after Maul with a sense of determination for stood.Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was not dead yet, but the wound was probably fatal and he didn't have much time left.

Until next time!


	22. Qui-Gon’s Death and Obi-Wan’s Promise

Anuvuin: episode #37 Qui-Gon's Death and Obi-Wan's Promise

Anuvuin:episode #37 Qui-Gon's Death and Obi-Wan's Promise

Part 2

Previously:Amidala and her crew were able to capture the Viceroy by tricking the Trade Federation into leading them into the throne room, and then having them think that Mrs. Solo is really Amidala. They seal the door and now have the Federation leaders as prisoners.Also, The Jedi and Darth Maul fought.Darth Maul seriously wounded Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anyway, Obi-Wan went after Maul with a sense of determination for good.Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was not dead yet, but the wound was probably fatal l and he didn't have much time left.Darth Maul attacked Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan reacted faster than Qui-Gon had…not because e had d stronger force (he didn't …they had about the save level) but because he was younger.Obi-Wan and Darth Maul are approximately the same age.Darth Maul tried to do what he had with Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was too fast.When Maul started to lunge the other end forward, Obi-Wan made a fast movement with his lightsaber and cut it in half.Maul kicked the other end into the deep pit…reactor core o whatever it was.Maul now had the same size blade that Obi-wan had.This distracted Obi-Wan (the kicking the other end into the pit) and Darth Maul tried kicking Obi-Wan into it.Obi-Wan lost his balance and dropped his lightsaber in the process.Luckily, Obi-Wan found something sticking out of the pit the grab onto, but he knew he was in trouble. Darth Maul smiled meanly.He would kill Obi-Wan and Darth Sidious would be pleased he was sure.Darth Maul enjoyed watching Obi-Wan hang on.

"Only a couple more minutes," he told himself, and he would kill him! 

He kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber over the edge.Maul loved watching other people's suffering, especially the Jedi. But those couple of seconds proved fatal to Darth Maul as Obi-Wan tired to remain clam.Obi-Wan helplessly saw his lightsaber hit the sides of the pit as it went t down.He winced…he knew eh had little time before Maul would d o the same to him.He glanced around.What could he do?Then his eyes fell on Qui-Gon…and his lightsaber. 

"If I could get that…"

and Obi-Wan made up his mind as to what to do next.He reached out with the force and moved Qui-Gon's lightsaber as he also used it t help himself jump up.Obi-Wan ignited Qui-Gon's lightsaber on his way up and drove it into Darth Maul…and cut him in half.Darth Maul's body fell into the pit.Obi-Wan ran over to Qui-Gon and tried to help him. 

"You're too late, Obi-Wan." Meaning that Qui-Gon was going to die.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he started crying. 

"No, master…" 

"Well done, Obi-wan.You must o to the council and tell them what happened.I only have minutes left."

Obi-Wan started crying some more.

Qui-Gon continues, "You've been a good apprentice.You are already a much wiser man than I am, and I foresee you to become a great Jedi.Obi-Wan…promise me you will train the boy.He is the Chosen one."

Obi=Wan nodded, "I will, master."

Qui-Gon nodded to acknowledge that he heard him. Then Qui-Gon Jinn died and Obi-wan just stat down and cried, holding his dead master's body.Now, meanwhile here is Anakin's role.Anakin's hiding place (the one remaining ship) takes off on automatic pilot and heads for the droid control ship. 

"Artoo…take this thing off auto pilot or it's going to get us both killed."

By now they have actually reached the droid control ship.The other pilots are trying hard to get at the reactor thing.

One of the pilots says, "the shield's too strong for the weapons…this is impossible."

Anakin's ship is now off autopilot.Anakin uses his instincts not because he thinks it'll help him, but because that's how he's always done things. 

"This is just like podracing!" says Anakin.

R2-D2 beeps. 

"Yeah, I know," says Anakin.

He goes left…then he decides to spin (both off his instincts) and when he ties pulling out of it, a droid ship is shooting at him.He sees nowhere to go but in a little opening inside the Control ship. Anakin goes there without thinking twice about it.When he gets inside, he applies the brakes right away because they went in there very fast.He has no desire to hit the wall on the other end.The ship stops because it's over heated.

Anakin tires and tries, then says, "everything's' over heated." 

He turns off the engine to let it cool down, and then takes a look as to where he is. 

"Oops…this isn't good."

A bunch of battle droids are there…and they are running for him now.

Until next time!


	23. The ending of the Naboo Invasion

Anuvuin: episode #38 The ending of the Naboo Invasion

**Anuvuin:episode #38 The ending of the Naboo Invasion**

Part 2

Previously:Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul and made a promise to Qui-Gon before eh died that he would train Anakin.Then Qui-Gon died.Meanwhile Anakin got to the droid control ship where he "accidentally" flew into the room with the target in it.

Anakin tires and tries, then says, "Everything's overheated."

He turns off the engine to let it cool down, and then takes a look as to where he is.

"Oops…this isn't good."

A bunch of battle droids are there…and they are running for him now.Anakin decides it's been long enough and that he should get out of there.He tries the engines again and they work.IN the process, he decides to shoot the closest droids…he knew he'd have to get the closest ness away if he's to take off.HE shoots a few, and in his excitement accidentally it's the proton torpedoes, which shoot far…straight ahead and hit the reactor thing.That comes crashing together and a huge fire starts. Anakin knows he has to get out of there now.He hadn't realized what he'd just done, but he reversed the engines and then flew out of there after backing up so he could get out straight. The fire followed him all the way.He was screaming with pleasure.

One of the pilots says, "What the heck?It's blowing up from the inside!I didn't hit it." 

Someone else says, "I didn't hit it either.Look, there's one of our pilots coming out of there."

Anakin flew back with the others.When they safely landed their ships, everyone went to go greet the pilot that had saved the day fro the Gungans, and possibly the people of Naboo.After the Gungans were all wiped out, the battle droids would have gone back into the city and possibly have killed everyone.They were surprised to se e only a boy.They grabbed him and lifted him up high…like they had done after the pod race.Now onto the last portion of the Battle of Naboo: The Gungans.The battle wasn't going that great for the Gungans. They were holding out all right until one of the battle droids destroyed the shield generator and the droid transports started shooting at them, as they hadn't been able to do before because of the shield. The Gungans had started a retreat, and Jar Jar was now in a bad position.Battle droids surround all of them and it looked like it was over for them.Suddenly all the droids stopped.

"What's wrong with them?"

An older Gungan says, "thessa broken, look."

HE pushed one of the droids and it falls over.

Jar Jar says, "Yeah, Thesa all broken."

And he jumps on one. The Transports had also stopped working. Boss Nass was pleased.

"They knocked out the Droid Control ship." 

Everyone returned to the palace where the Federation Leaders were still being held. Anakin helped repair the communications system, and they made contact with the Republic. 

Amidala contacted Palpatine, "We have the Federation Leaders here are prisoners.We won!" 

Palpatine smiled on the hologram.

"Were there many casualties?" 

Obi-Wan stepped forward.His appearance startled Palpatine, but he was careful to hold his reaction in check…and it ended up looking like a pleasantly surprised look…he was very good at that.

Obi-Wan spoke, "Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the Sith."

"And what of the Sith?" 

"I killed him." 

Palpatine closed his eyes for a second, then said after a couple second thought, "Okay, why don't you call come here.Then we'll go to Naboo.We have to celebrate this ending of disturbance to our planet." 

Palpatine closed connection immediately. They traveled to Coruscant.The victors deposited their Federation prisoners over at Republic Security.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye," says Captain Panaka. 

Later that night there was a funeral for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan knew, but the wanted to go to the Jedi Temple now.IT was already kind of late.Obi-Wan came before the Council. 

"Qui-Gon lost his life.I'm sure you've heard the news by now.It was a Sith, but I killed it." 

The Council members nodded, then Yoda says, "Discuss this we must.You are excused, Obi-Wan.IF need any more information we do, contact you I will." 

Obi-Wan nodded and left the room.The Council members all look at each other.

Yoda clears his throat, "Only a full Jedi Knight could have fought let alone defeat a Sith and won.Earn the title of the Jedi Knight I think Obi-Wan has."

They nodded in agreement.

Mace Windu says, "He will take that boy as his apprentice.I agree with him, if he does. That boy has proven himself." 

They take a vote and Yoda is the only one against having Anakin be a Padawan.Majority rules, and much to Yoda's dislike, the Council has agreed too let Anakin became an apprentice.

Until next time!


	24. Qui-Gon’s funeral and The Parade

Anuvuin: episode #39 Qui-Gon's funeral and The Parade

**Anuvuin:episode #39 Qui-Gon's funeral and The Parade**

**Part 2**

Previously:Anakin blew up the Droid Control ship from the inside so the droid army was stopped. Amidala contacted Palpatine in order to tell him the good news.Palpatine reacted rather strangely, but set up an arrangement for Qui-Gon's funeral.Rune Haako and Nute Gunray were dropped off at (I started writing Imperial Security…wake up here) Republic Security.Obi-Wan went to The Council to inform them what took place. The Council has agreed to give Obi-Wan the title of Jedi Knight without facing the trials.

Majority rules, and much to Yoda's dislike, the Council has agreed to let Anakin become an apprentice. 

Yoda turns to the other Council members, "Call Obi-Wan back, I will." 

The other Council member leave and Yoda is the only one Obi-Wan meets with.He stops forward.

Yoda says, "Confer on you the Council does the Level of the Jedi Knight, but agree with taking this boy as your Padawan Learner, I do not."

Obi-Wan solemnly nods and then says, "but Qui-Gon believed in him.I made a promise to Qui-Gon Jinn before he died, and I intend to keep that promise.I will train him even if I have to go against the Council."

Yoda sighs.

"Great fear I sense in this boy's training, great fear. Clouded this boy's future is.Hard to see the future is, always in motion." 

Obi-Wan says, "I promise that I will be careful in his training." 

Yoda sighs again, "Remember your promise and stick with it. Agree the Council does.Your apprentice Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bows and leaves.Darth Sidious was staring into the into the night sky.He was mad.

"The bother!Now I'll have to train another apprentice.I have to teach everything all over again!"

Darth Sidious did not care about Darth Maul…he only cared that he lost an apprentice and had to train one all over again.Sidious drew back as the time of the funeral neared.One part I forgot to mention is that when they had landed on Coruscant, someone came escorting Palpatine. 

"Senator Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor."

Palpatine had a big smile on his face.

Amidala had said, "Congratulations on your election." 

"Thank you.Together, we will bring peace and prosperity to the Republic," was his reply. 

Anyway, as Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine was standing at a prime location during the funeral. There was a large bonfire going.Mace Windu was standing next to Yoda on the other side of the fire, but tin hearing range of Palpatine.Obi-wan was standing next to Mace Windu, and Anakin was on the other side of Obi-Wan.Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan.

"What's going to happen to me now that Qui-Gon is dead?" 

"The Council has given me permission to train you.You will become a Jedi, I promise you that," Obi-Wan says turning to Anakin.

Yoda says, "When Sith exist, tow there usually are, a master and an apprentice." 

Mace Windu says, "But which was destroyed…the master or the apprentice?"

Yoda could give no reply.Palpatine stared into the fire.Then, the next morning they all went to Naboo for the parade.All participants went parading down the street.ON the steps of the palace stood the following people:Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Boss Nass, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and R2-D2.

Upon passing Anakin, Palpatine says, "We shall watch your career grow with great interest," as he pats Anakin on the head. 

Even though the words were nice, for some reason a chill goes up Anakin's spine as he says this.Palpatine stooped to stand beside Amidala as they prepared to continue on with the next art of the ceremony.Amidala held a peace ball thing and presented it to Boss Nass.

They both held on to it as both of them say, "Peace…" then Amidala says, "from this point forward, The Gungans will always be a t peace with the Naboo.WE will live together."

R2-D2 beeped.This made Amidala smile. She smiled at Anakin, and he smiled back.One thing, before we close the story, that I neglected to mention before is something that happened with the Solo's.While Mr. Solo was holding baby Han, a robber came in and broke into the house.They attacked Mr. Solo. There was nothing he could really do about it since he was in a wheelchair.Baby Han was kidnapped and was taken to live a Smuggler's life at Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine and on his home on Nal Hutta.

The End of part 3 of Star Wars Internet Story

Please review if you have read this far so that I know people are reading this story J

Please….thanks!

The story continues a month later……….


	25. Updates with the Sith

Blue Waters: episode #2 Updates with the Sith

Blue Waters: episode #2 Updates with the Sith  
Darth Sidious is standing in the entryway in a certain building on the planet Coruscant. Darth Sidious feels the approach of something living.

"Ah, Arawn is finally here." 

Arawn says, "Hello, Master (Arawn has declared himself a servant of the Darth Sidious, Not a Sith apprentice.)

Arawn says, "Now that that is complete, what's next?"

"We must drive out the Trade Federation and destroy them to make sure they're not a link to our special plans, Arawn. I have not totally succeeded in our plans if they link us to...need I mention it? You well know what I'm referring to."

Arawn says, "Yes of course." 

Darth Sidious suddenly looks at the time.

"Arawn, excuse me...we must set up a time for a later time. Spy for me and.uh...report anything unusual going on in the esteemed galaxy. Get a hold of where the Trade Federation is. I just go back to my quarters to meditate (giving a wink Arawn's way.) Do not disturb me unless there is something amiss going on somewhere in the galaxy and that you feel is threatening to me...or to my plans. It must be an emergency. Need I say more..." 

Arawn didn't have to wait for him to finish. He well knew this was meant as a threat. Meanwhile, the Senate will be meeting very shortly at the request of the Jedi's and the mysterious Sith. Until next time!


	26. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Blue Waters: episode #3 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

Blue Waters: episode #3 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine  
Previously: An evil guy has spoken with his top servant. They discussed certain things. A close by a certain meeting is about to take place. Meanwhile, the Senate will be meeting very shortly at the request of the Jedi's and the mysterious Sith. Until next time! Well, guess what, next time has arrived and let the story begin now. All right, so begins Blue Waters: part 3. A very important person just enters the main building of the Republic. His name is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. As he enters the building he's a little rushed because he knows he is going to be late if he doesn't really move. And that would be very bad, since he's really in charge of the whole thing. Anyway, the meeting starts and he realizes he has just made it. The discussion begins and just after it's called to order a messenger comes in. It is for Palpatine, so he excuses himself and leaves the room for his own privacy. 

"This had better be good," he says taking out his comlink.

"Oh, it is," the other person on the line, says. I would not bother to summon you otherwise."

"Is it so desperate that it can't wait? I am in the beginning of this "important" meeting. Call me back in a little while."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks...and keep checking for me."

With that, Palpatine broke the connection. 

He returned to the meeting, saying, "That was from one of the planets that was unfortunately not able to show, the Planet of Quique."

Everyone nodded. Palpatine has a huge responsibility. Not only is he in charge of the Senate, but also the entire Republic and galaxy. The Senate is really the center of the entire galaxy. 

"Okay," says Palpatine, "The Jedi's are here to discuss a certain situation. The Jedi's now have my permission to speak."

"Okay," the one in charge of the Jedi Council, Yoda says, "Find this Sith that attacked us on Naboo, we must...know we one was killed, but we know not if it was the Master or the Apprentice. Always at least two there are when exists one. Take some kind of action, we must."

Palpatine looks away with a smile (resembling one of a certain gym teacher that has since retired.).

"Yes, we will deal with it...hmm, but it doe not appear to be a threat to us at this time." 

Mace Windu, another leader the second one says, "Yes, but if they're involved, it threatens the Republic..."

Palpatine says, " I Don't see how it could. You are strong enough to defeat them. But I must not get the Republic involved in it. If it continues to be a problem, then come to me and we will deal with this problem alone..."

The messenger returns and this time, he takes the call, after a short time, he comes back, dismissing the meeting. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"This is good, real good information. I have included a code to something: 12734...you can receive the message...you will know how...

next time, the message and then we will travel to the Queen of Naboo. But that is all next time. Until then! Until next time! Stay tuned.


	27. the Recording: Princess Samantha

Blue Waters: episode #4 The break in the story and the Recording: Princess Samantha

Blue Waters:episode #4 The break in the story and the Recording:Princess Samantha

Previously:The Senate has just had a meeting.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine led the meeting, and the Jedi spoke about their concerns for the Sith.Palpatine decided to put it on the backburner and not to do anything about it at the time.

"This is good, real good information.I have included a code to something.12734…you can receive the message…you will know how…"

After Palpatine came back, he dismissed the meeting.Now, an hour later, Darth Sidious sits in that same room that he did in episode 2.He pushes a button, then presses the following sequence:25468 then hits enter, then presses the down arrow key, then the simple #2.A light flashes on the contraption and a recording comes on.

"While I did not find exactly what you were looking for, I did come across something very interesting.I hope that you are not displeased with this.It has to do with Queen Amidala." 

Sidious pauses the recording.

"Amidala of Naboo…" 

then un-pauses it.

"It appears as if she is the princess of the Republic, the heir to the throne.Contact me for more details."

Sidious says, "Interesting…interesting.I suppose I'd better contact Arawn…"

And so he does.

"Arawn?What is this about Amidala?"

Arawn says, "Well, on searching for the information…elected Queen Amidala of Naboo is the daughter of Tim and Sally Jedi, the king & queen of the Republic."

"That's nice, Arawn, but the Royal family holds little interest for me…they have no ruling power, or say in most of what goes on within the Republic." 

"Yes, master, but what if you…or I …were to fall in love with her.You could train your children to become Sith…and they would be quite powerful…and there is more to this story…Amidala's real name is Samantha, and she has an identical twin sister named Minka.She is in the Maurder's hands as a slave.If we could get one, or both of them to marry either of us, the children could be trained.As princess, with the Royal Force, they have a high level of Royal Force."

Sidious sits back in his chair.

"Yes, I have foreseen it.Even though the Royal Force is a little different than the regular force, it could be done…I am under the impression that you are already in love with one of them." 

"Yes, master.They are both very good looking.Either one would do for me, I like both of them." 

Sidious smiles. 

"Good, do that then…and I will not get myself involved.My tastes run along a different line.But this would be very good…this is better than I had anticipated.Very good, Arawn." 

Arawn smiles at the praise. 

"Oh, there is one other thing…when I look up Minka, I ran across a file marked "The Device."I'm not sure what it means yet, but I'll be working on it." 

"Good, good…"

"Queen Amidala/Princess Samantha is just the right age for Arawn," he thinks."Things are falling into place nicely…" 

He had already closed connection with Arawn…just after he said "good, good."At the same time as this, Queen Amidala is anxiously awaiting the arrival of her father, Dalben.What Dalben had not told her is that two other people were coming:Tim and Sally Jedi.So, when they showed up with her father, she was surprised.She recognized them at once, the king and queen of the Republic.But what were they doing here?

"Your majesties, this is an honor, but I'm afraid I don't know why you're here…I…" 

Tim stops her.

"That is all right.There is something we have been meaning to discuss with you for a long time…but now that this business with the Trade Federation is over…it is time.Sit down everyone, please."

They all went in the conference room.

Tim and Sally looked at each other, then Tim began, "You are really our daughter.Dalben here, and his wife, took you in, and we are forever indebted to them.We had to take you away from Coruscant because there was danger with the Maurders.We had reason to think that they meant you harm.It was the only way.We planned on telling you this when you were old enough…" 

Amidala looks to Dalben as he nods.

"In exchange we took in Gwydion and Beru, Dalben's children."

Dalben says, "Go ahead and keep my children.My wife died years ago, after Gwydion had been born.I feel that they would have happier lives if you would adopt them."

So, that is what Tim and Sally did after some argument.

Then, they turned to Amidala and said, "You did will with the Trade Federation.We were proud of how you handled things.And your real name is Samantha Amidala Jedi." 

Amidala sat back and cried.She hugged both Dalben and her real parents.She then moved back to Coruscant.Dalben was made king of Naboo.And that is how Amidala found out about being true royalty.For the next 9 years, Amidala (or Samantha) learned about her Royal family.Now, we're going to jump ahead another 9 years (the same 9 years I just said about Samantha) to the true timeframe of Blue Waters.

Until next time!


	28. Anakin’s Promise

Blue Waters: episode #5 Anakin's Promise

Blue Waters:episode #5 Anakin's Promise

Previously:The Sith (and Arawn) have found out about Queen Amidala's true identity.But they are not the only ones:so does Amidala herself.Arawn and Sidious have formed a plan.

For the next 9 years, Amidala/Samantha learned about her Royal Family.These 9 years was a very smooth ride for everyone.There were little skirmishes here and there, but nothing major.Now, it's Anakin Skywalker that we will focus on.Anakin was a fast learner, and Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon Jinn had been right.Anakin has been Obi-Wan's apprentice for 9 years now.He is now 18.(Yes, the same age as someone else in another story).He is on Coruscant with is master (Obi-Wan).Obi-Wan became very fond of Anakin throughout the years.He considered him one of his best friends, as he had considered Qui-Gon.Obi-Wan's eyes watered at the thought of his old master. 

Anakin says, "I'd like to go back to Tatooine." 

Obi-Wan look at him questionly."Why?"

"Because I'd like to see it again.I haven't been there in 9 years…and I have a promise to keep to someone." 

Obi-Wan look thoughtfully at Anakin, but didn't have time to reply, because Anakin said, "my mother.I've been thinking about her a lot.And the rest of the slaves.I want to rescue them."

Obi-Wan said, "that'll be tough…considering you have to deactivate those devices…and that place is controlled by the Hutts." 

"I've been looking into that…and I think there's some way around it.But I need your help."

Obi-Wan said, "Well, I guess nothing major has happened or is happening in the galaxy…and if you feel it is right…I trust you." 

Anakin smiled."Good…let's go."

"Ani…" (That's what Anakin's called for short.) 

"That boy makes split second decisions and doesn't even consider rethinking them…I suppose that's because of his high level of Force."

So, Obi-Wan runs after his Padawan apprentice.Anakin climbs in the pilot's seat.A droid named R2-D2 is also with them.Ric Olie had given him to Anakin after he had saved them all on Naboo 9 years ago.

"Ready, R2?" 

It beeps.

"Obi-Wan, you in?"

"Yes, Ani…"

Another thing about Anakin is his knack for flight.That also came with Anakin's force level.So Anakin flew them to Tatooine.He landed at the old village in which he had been a slave, and now renamed Mos Eisley.(It was Mos Espa).

After he had landed the ship expertly, Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder, "and just exactly how do you plan to do this?"

Anakin looked back at him, "I hadn't thought of that.I'll just take tings as they come.Don't worry, I'll have a plan." 

Obi-Wan says, "That boy does everything on instinct…force…" (He said that so quietly that Anakin didn't hear him.

Anakin had just constructed his first lightsaber…a blue one.His initials were on the bottom of the handle.

Anakin says, "I have everything under control…just follow me." 

Obi-Wan follows Anakin the back way into the shops.

"All right, I came up with a plan.We'll release all the slaves and bring them as a group to Watto. He'll have no choice but to let them go."

Obi-Wan says, "and how will you get into all the slave's quarters?" 

"We'll knock on the doors…but we'll have to do it slowly…one at a time.Otherwise they'll know something's wrong (Watto), don't worry." 

"Anakin has a simple answer for everything," thought Obi-Wan.

"I wonder when the council will consider him ready to face the trials."

Anakin just had to go to his mother's first…or at least he hoped his mother was still there.R2-D2 had been following the entire time.Anakin knocked on the door.Shmi answered. She had no idea it was Anakin…after all, people change a lot from age 9 to 18.She was face to face with an extremely handsome boy…she knew he was a Jedi because a Jedi Knight had once visited her…and he had taken Anakin with him.She loved him very much and missed him dearly.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Anakin said, "Hi mom.I told you I'd come back someday and free you." 

"Oh, Ani…" she started crying."Please come in…"

"What about Obi-Wan?"(Anakin pointed to his master.) 

"Oh of course." 

So they came in.Shmi hugged Anakin, and he hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much th…."

"So have I…this is Obi-Wan Kenobi…he's the Jedi I've been training under."

She smiled at Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan returned the smile.

"You have to tell me all about your life in the past 9 years…"

Anakin told her a little about his training.

Obi-Wan says, "It's a pleasure to have your son as a Padawan Apprentice."

She says, "thank you." 

Then Anakin says, "Where's C-3PO?" 

"Oh, he's still around, Ani.I think he's in your old bedroom."

Obi-Wan says, "C-3PO?" 

"The droid I built.I have to finish him…put coverings on him. Okay, mom, get everything you want…I'm going to get you out of here."

Shmi gathers her things.C-3PO also comes…and they set off together:Anakin, Shmi, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C-3PO…in preparation for the freeing of the slaves….

Until next time!


	29. Rescue of the Slaves

Blue Waters: episode #6 Rescue of the Slaves

Blue Waters:episode #6 Rescue of the Slaves

Previously:Anakin Skywalker, Padawaned to Obi-Wan Kenobi, has left to rescue the slaves on Tatooine.It's because of an old promise Anakin had made to his mother.They first go to her.

Shmi gathers her things.C-3PO also comes…and they set off together: Anakin, Shmi, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C-3PO…in preparation for the freeing of the slaves…. so, Anakin and the others stop by each and every one of the slave quarters to add one more family to their group.Some of them Anakin knew, some of them not.

When they went to each house, Anakin puffed up with pride as he said, "I'm Jedi Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you."

So one by one, Anakin got all the slaves on Tatooine without Watto's noticing, (I know this is not as an exciting event as some you've seen…but they'll be plenty of events to come in Blue Waters) and he marches into Watto's shop with the entire group.Watto looks up, surprised.

"I am a Jedi-in-training, release these slaves now!"

Obi-Wan had known Anakin for a long time, but he was surprised at how demanding Anakin sounded.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Oh well…"

Watto was surprised, too.

"Calm down boy…maybe we can cut a deal."

"Maybe," says Anakin.

Watto is visibly scared of Anakin.He has no like for Jedi…especially after one had cheated him out of his best slave.All right, so maybe it had been a fair deal, but the Jedi had known what the outcome would be, somehow.While Watto was busy thinking up a "good deal", Anakin crept over to where the controls for the devices that would blow up the slaves if they got too far away was, and pressed, "Deactivate all."

Watto says, "all right, I have it.There is a certain slave I once had named Anakin Skywalker.If you can find him, and bring him to me…I'll give you the rest of the slaves." 

Anakin laughed, then says, "Too late!!!" 

Then he grabs a thermal detonator out form under his Jedi outfit, not a very powerful one, and throws it at the slave device machine, which blows it up so that it is now beyond repair.Now there can be no more slaves on Tatooine until they can get another machine.(By the way, once someone is deactivated, they can never be activated again!)Watto stares angrily at Anakin.

Anakin says, "Now, everyone, RUN!!!"

On his way out, Anakin says, "Oh, and if you want Anakin, he's right here.Bye, Watto."

The slaves all returned home…and news of this reached the rest of the galaxy…including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.But that's the next episode.After the others left, Anakin, Shmi, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were now alone.

Shmi says, "Anakin, I can't believe I'm free!" 

Anakin smiles, very proud of what he has just done.

Shmi says, "Now I can tell you about the rest of your family…" 

"The rest of the family?" 

"Yes…your brothers and your father."

Anakin replies, "I always thought I had a father…why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because of what he did…Anakin, he sold me, his wife, to the Hutts when I was pregnant with you…and I was only like a month away from having you when he did…" 

Anakin starts to get really mad and yells, "He sold us.How could he do that?I'm going go march right up to him and make him pay!" 

You see they were on their way to see his family.

Up to this point Obi-Wan had been silent, but he suddenly says, "ANAKIN SKYWALKER, shut-up!" 

Obi-Wan had never seen this side of Ani…it was quite evident that Anakin had deep hate for this father of his.And that wasn't good…

Obi-Wan continues calmly this time, "Ani, I'm sorry, but take deep breaths and calm down.You can't hope to do well when you try to face the trials if you let your anger get out of hand.I know what your father did was wrong, and you have every right to be mad at him, but you've got to control your anger… "Anger, fear, aggression, and hate all lead to the dark side.Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."That is a famous quote of Yoda's.Just try to control it.Usually, you have it well under control…but you've go to be careful.They'll give you tough situations like that at the trials.I never faced them myself, but I know a lot of people who have, and they're tough.Now, when you meet your family, I want you to remain as calm as possible.Violence gains nothing."

Anakin says, after being calmed down, "I'm sorry, master."(But deep down inside, he was thinking, "My father will pay someday…").

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Now, ever since the Maurders took control of the planet, the homestead fell steadily in value.The demand and prices lowered in the Skywalker's business, and things had been tough.They had lost Anchorhead and had had to re-locate to a location nearby.Lowdun and Mary had left by now.They had basically raised Summoner's children, since he wasn't around very often.Lowdun often had told Owen and Rhun stories of the past, including the story of Lowdun's parents and their death by Poopsie Kritch.Owen never forgot that story.Anyway, by now both Owen and Rhun had married.Owen married a lady named Beru and had had 3 children, and Beru was pregnant with the 4th.The previous 3 had mysteriously disappeared.(More on that later) and Rhun now had a one-year old daughter.Before we go to the Sith, I'll have Anakin meet the rest of his family.

Until next time!


	30. Anakin’s family and Darth Sidious

Blue Waters: episode #7 Anakin's family and Darth Sidious

Blue Waters:episode #7 Anakin's family and Darth Sidious

Previously:Anakin has rescued the slaves from Naboo. After the deed was accomplished, Shmi told him a little about the Skywalker family. This got Anakin a little worked up…

"Now, when you meet your family, I want you to remain as calm as possible.Violence gains nothing." 

Anakin says, after being calmed down, "I'm sorry, master." 

They continue onto the Skywalker homestead.Just before they get there, Beru leaves to go "on a trip".(She is really visiting her adopted family; she just doesn't want anyone to know).Thus, she doesn't meet Anakin when he comes.Lowdun also isn't there, as I said.Lowdun and Mary had left 2 years ago, when Owen was 20.Anyway, Anakin lets his mother lead the way.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm right behind you.If dad tries anything, I'm here." 

She is grateful to Anakin for this.

"Thank you, Ani."

Obi-Wan decides to wait at the edge of the homestead with the two droids.Anakin puts his hand on his lightsaber handle.Not that he would actually use it on anyone.It was just nice to know it was there.There were voices coming form outside.Meanwhile, Owen and Rhun were talking when Summoner joined them.

"Did you get the vaporator working?" 

Owen says, "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with it…"

There was a knock on the door.

Rhun says, "I wonder who that is…" 

"Probably someone having trouble with something on his or her farm.Just tell them to go away.We're busy." 

"Yes, father." 

Rhun opens the door to see his mother and some guy he doesn't recognize.

"What the…Dad!Mom's here…I thought you told us she died."

Owen and Summoner rush over.Summoner reaches for her, but Anakin grabs a hold of Summoner's hand.

"No you won't."

Summoner hadn't even noticed him.

Who are you?" 

"Anakin Skywalker, your son." 

Summoner also knows that Anakin's a Jedi from what he's wearing, and he knows he can't handle him.

"Fine…" 

he lets go of Shmi after Anakin lets go of him.

"I freed her, and another Jedi freed me when I was little."

Owen and Rhun stare at their brother.Then Summoner admits the story of how he sold Shmi. 

After that, Anakin says, "I'd like to get to know you a little, live here awhile…" 

"This house is crowded already, boy." 

Shmi says, "Please, he's your son.You put him into slavery.He's gone through a lot."

Summoner sighs, "Fine, but I'm not going to like this." 

"Thank you," says Anakin. 

News of the slave raid on Tatooine spread quickly to the rest of the galaxy, including the Senate, which made it particularly dangerous for Anakin.The Trade Federation had mysteriously disappeared within the past 9 years, and again Darth Sidious is meeting with Arawn.

As Arawn entered, Sidious says, "I must congratulate you, Arawn on the destruction of the Trade Federation.But there is as more pressing matter.I take it that you have heard of the slave raid on Tatooine?" 

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know that the person that led it was not a full Jedi, only a mere Padawan."

Sidious paused to see Arawn's reaction.

"A very powerful one then…"

"Yes," says Sidious."My reason for this little engagement concerns that boy.His name is Anakin Skywalker.I'd forgotten about him, almost." 

Arawn says, "What makes him different from any other Jedi Apprentice?" 

"I'm not sure, exactly.I know that Qui-Gon Jinn was very interested in the boy.Obi-Wan took him on as an apprentice right after the Battle of Naboo.It is evident that the boy is strong in the force; I'm not sure how strong.He is a potential threat to me, if he has a strong force, he could be very dangerous for us."

"What do you purpose to do about it now?"

"Nothing…except that I want you to watch the boy closely, keep tabs on him for me." 

"You don't want me to kill him?"

"Leave the killing of Jedi to me.Don't worry; we'll deal with Anakin soon.For now, just do as I asked." 

Arawn smiled, "Yes, of course." 

"Oh, and before you go, how is the Princess Samantha thing working out?" 

"Not too well…I keep trying to get her attention, but every time I try, I fail."

"Keep trying, Arawn.You are dismissed."

Arawn bows, then leaves.Sidious is left alone in his office.Next time will again be a flash back.The Senate will learn of the Slave Raid of Tatooine, you will witness the destruction of the Trade Federation, and Arawn's moves at the young princess.Then, the episode after that, we'll go to the Maurders…we haven't got to them for a long time. This will lead to the first big event of Blue Waters.

Until next time!


	31. The Story in the Senate and the Destruct...

Blue Waters: episode #8 The Story in the Senate and the Destruction of the Trade Federation

Blue Waters:episode #8 The Story in the Senate and the Destruction of the Trade Federation

****Previously:Anakin has now met his father and brothers.But this is not all that went on last episode, oh no.Darth Sidious has now heard of the Slave raid on Tatooine and instructs Arawn to keep a close watch on the young man named Anakin Skywalker.

"Arawn, you are dismissed."

Arawn bows, then leaves. Sidious is left alone in his office.Now for a flashback:Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gets ready for yet another Senate meeting.Although Tatooine is no longer in the Republic, there was much talk about the Slave raids.Palpatine had not heard of this event, he had his mind wrapped up in other thoughts.

"Everyone please…" he attempted to get attention, but it took 10 minutes for everyone to quiet down.

The Jedi were again represented at this meeting.Palpatine wished they weren't present.It made Palpatine sweat every time he saw a Jedi…especially ever since he was elected Supreme Chancellor…he was always afraid they'd see something, but they never did.

Mace Windu stepped forward, "We have still not discovered this other Sith, and we know he still lives there is an unbalance in the Force.Although he has not shown himself, we still feel threatened boy this."

Palpatine knew he couldn't let the subject slip this time, there was far too much at stake…he was so much closer now to the goal.

"Fine," Palpatine says."I'll set aside a time to meet with you about the matter.I'm not going to waste precious time talking about it in one of our Senate sessions, though."

Mace Windu accepted this."All right," he said.

Then someone said, "He was only a Jedi-in-Training." 

This got Palpatine's attention.

"What are you babbling about?"

Even though this was no Senate matter, no one objected to it, including the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Anakin Skywalker freed all the slaves on Tatooine." 

Palpatine sat back.

"Anakin Skywalker?" 

The last time the Chancellor had seen Anakin was 9 years ago after Obi-Wan had just taken him on as an apprentice.Little by little different people told the story.One thing Palpatine was certain of was that this boy had the potential to become a very powerful Jedi.

Palpatine said to himself, "I'm definitely going to have to look into this…" 

Then they moved onto other issues, but Palpatine's mind remained on Anakin.The rest of the episode is devoted to Arawn.Sidious had given him the task of hunting down and killing the Trade Federation.This was not beyond Arawn's skills.Since this is not a major event in Blue Waters, I will not go into much detail, but his event is necessary. The Trade Federation had fallen apart after what had happened on Naboo.Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself forbade them to have it anymore.But Arawn had known what Darth Sidious meant when he had told him to get rid of the Trade Federation:he had meant the people who had actually been involved in The Deal:Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.Arawn had heard of them making comments about the Sith. 

"Well, Sidious will no longer have to worry about them." 

So, Arawn went ahead, after locating the two, and killed them.No one missed them, since there was no Trade Federation any longer, and they were prisoners anyway, serving time on that planet.Palpatine had sent them away to a prison camp, but he wasn't sure where.It hadn't taken Arawn that long to compile a list of possible places, provided by Darth Sidious, and to find out which ones.And now to Arawn's other mission:Princess Samantha.Samantha had adjusted well to living on Coruscant with her Royal family after being queen of Naboo.Samantha was now 23 years old, and she had grown to be among the prettiest females in the galaxy.But because she was in the Royal Jedi family, many guys came to her in hopes for money and because she was a beautiful princess.She didn't go for any of them.Tim and Sally Jedi were kind of nervous about this, because they wanted her to carry on the family line.Samantha's parents wouldn't let her marry just anyone…it needed to be someone rich…this is because they cared about their family image in front of the public.She wouldn't have to marry a prince or king, just someone rich.And Arawn fell into that category; he knew…Darth Sidious paid him extremely well.The only problem is that Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.

Until next time!


	32. Arawn’s attempts at love and the Cloning...

Blue Waters: episode #9 Arawn's attempts at love and the Cloning Machine

Blue Waters:episode #9 Arawn's attempts at love and the Cloning Machine

Previously:The Senate had a meeting where the slave trade on Tatooine was discussed.I told you about Rune Haako and Nute Gunray being killed.Then you began to learn a little about Samantha and her parent's wishes about a future husband.

Samantha did not share this view.She only wanted love.Often times these types of people her parents wanted her to marry lacked love, consideration, compassion, and everything she wanted in a guy, which Arawn is just about to find out.The young princess was glad she didn't have to war formal make-up, like on Naboo.She looked like she did when she had been acting as Padmé for her own protection.Of course she was a little older now, but it didn't changer her much.She was 9 years older.Anyway, she was sitting in the palace's family garden.She loved nature…she was sitting on a bench next to a pond when she heard someone approaching. The Jedi family made it known that this garden was open to anyone, so the fact that there was someone else there didn't surprise her.When she turned, she saw a man.She knew right away from his appearance that he was one of the rich types.He bowed to her.

"Hello," he said."My name is Arawn Corta."

"Oh great, another rich guy after me, just what I need," she was thinking sarcastically. 

"I assume you know who I am?" 

Arawn nodded.

"I would like to get to know you better," he said. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was just getting ready to go inside.If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." 

But they were not alone there.Samantha's mother, Queen Sally was hiding behind a bush.After Samantha made her exit, Sally came out. 

"I must apologize for my daughter's behavior," she sighed."You are interested in her, I can tell.I'll help you…" 

Arawn smiled."Thank you. It would mean a lot to me."

Sally says, "Well, I'll have to arrange something."

After a few minutes of thought, she said, "I know.I'll have her go to Naboo and visit the planet she grew up there, you know.I think she'd like to get away for a while.I'll make sure you're on the ship's crew.That would be a position she could not get out of." 

"Okay, just let me know when, and I'll be ready!"

As that was going on, the Maurders are having another meeting.(This is going to be kind of hard to write because I haven't even done the Maurder's thing in Anuvuin yet, which will be the next episode, but anyway, here goes nothing:) Mr. Orange Idiot stands up. 

"My friends, we are finally ready to take down this galaxy.I have exciting new for you all!Flabby, will you do the honors?"

"Of course." Flabby says, "The Cloning Committee finally has something to report.(He signals to a group of people standing outside of the doorway).""The Device" is finally completed.It took us 9 years to put together, but there it is:The Cloning Machine!" 

Applause followed his statement.The machine is brought in during the applauding.

Mr. Orange Idiot asks, "Have you tested it yet?"

"No sir." 

They reasoned.

"We wanted you to have that pleasure." 

Mr. Orange Idiot smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you.How does it work?"

"Just step inside, and we'll push a button."

Mr. Orange Idiot steps inside.Flabby the Hutt punches a button, and there is a loud noise.Suddenly 5 Mr. Orange Idiot clones pop out of the machine.The longer a person stayed in the machine, the more clones could be made.

"You can come out now, Mr. Orange Idiot." 

And so he did.Mr. Orange Idiot laughed.

"Now we can take over the galaxy."

Soon, every Maurder had stepped in and made several clones of themselves.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Now how is the weapons, armor, and ship production coming along?"

A Maurder that had specialized in each area reported that things had gone well. For the first time in history, the Maurders had something that could have a great effect on the entire galaxy.They would not know all that would result, they could not.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Prepare everything, we will start within the hour.Remember: we also must get back the lost sword." 

This begins the biggest event in the galactic history...not only from it itself, but from everything that results form it…

Until next time!


	33. The first Prisoners of War

Blue Waters: episode #10 The first Prisoners of War

Blue Waters:episode #10 The first Prisoners of War

Previously:Arawn approached Samantha, hoping to win her, but he did not.Her mother however takes an instant liking towards him and pushes for a relationship between her daughter and Arawn.Meanwhile, the Maurders have finally built their cloning device.

For the first time in history, the Maurders had something that could have a great effect on the entire galaxy.They would not know all that would result, they could not.

Mr. Orange Idiot says, "prepare everything, we will start within the hour.We also must get back the lost sword.

This begins the biggest event in galactic history.Not only from it itself, but from everything that results from it.(Again, I have to do something before I start this thing…I just reread a Death Star episode that involves what must happen before I start this event.)Now I told you that both Brax Skywalker and Lowdun had left their planet for elsewhere.I don't believe I told you where, but let me check…) Okay, Brax and Lowdun moved to a planet called Dantooine.

Just as the Maurder were meeting, Lowdun said, "Brax we're running low on supplies.Would you like to come to Coruscant with me?"

Before Brax could answer, Mary spoke up."I'd like to go…I could use some new supplies, also."

"All right," says Lowdun. "Come with me."

So they get in their ship and travel to Coruscant.John, Catherine, and Locon were arguing about something.

Locon says, "I really think that's what's wrong with the ship."

John shakes his head.

"I have to disagree with you on that one." 

Even though Lowdun hadn't heard their voices in a long time, he recognized the retired king and queen's voices right away.Lowdun had landed his ship almost next to the arguers.Lowdun was just about to pass them when John looked up.

"You know anything about damaged hyperdrives?" 

"That is not what it is," argued Locon.

Lowdun smiled.

"I know a little."

John recognized Lowdun in that instant.

"Lowdun!It's been almost 20 years!" 

"I know," he replied."I'll help as best as I can.I suppose the only way to find out what's really wrong with this ship is to take her up."

Locon says, "That's what I told you to do all along, John." 

John says, "Yeah, I guess you did."

They all climb in, except for Mary who insists being on boning on the ground and waiting for their return.So the 5 of them go in a medium-sized ship.Once they're up, John turns to Catherine.

"Where should I set the course for, dear?"

"How about something short.Try 5 planets awayfrom her in any direction."

"Yes dear." 

So John hits the hyperspace controls.

About an half hour into the flight, Lowdun says, "Something's wrong her.We should have come out of hyperspace by now!

He checked the coordinates in the navicomputer.

"Yep, they're set right…"

then he checked their current position…they were in the Maurder sector!

Lowdun says, " I know what's wrong!Its' the navicomputer.It's set right, but some wiring in there must be fried.You'll never know where you're going…" he stopped.

There looked to be hundreds of WARSHIPS taking off of Anuvuin. They were orange, too.

"Um, we've got a problem…."

Both John and Locon looked up and saw what Lowdun saw.

Catherine says, "That's a bit of an understatement." 

She turns to her husband.

He says, "Yeah, the shields are out on this ship and we don't have any ammunition.This ship wasn't meant for battles.There is hardly a use for weapons on ships…we keep them empty unless we know we're heading into some kind of trouble."

"We are in BIG trouble then," says Lowdun."I think we'd better warn someone about this…." 

But as Locon reached for the comlink on the ship, a blast from one of the nearing ships caught them. All the power went immediately off and the ship started to spin out of control. The Maurders thought they had killed them; they were too stupid to look for the ship.They hadn't seen the explosion, but the ship wasn't where it had been before.But Mr. Orange Idiot saw it. 

"Get your tractor beam on that ship.It'll be our first prisoners of war."

So, that's what the people on Mr. Orange Idiot's ship did.They pulled in the ship, and took the people inside as prisoners.They then took them off to some planet they hadn't explored but was still in their system and dropped the 5 of them off on this tiny planet. They did this as soon as they found 3 60 year olds…and a 40 year old…they considered them of little value when they had dropped them off.

Mr. Orange Idiot yelled, "You won't last a week here.Bye bye."

And the Maurders forgot about them and that tiny planet.

Until next time!


	34. The Emergency Call

Blue Waters: episode #11 The Emergency Call

Blue Waters:episode #11 The Emergency Call

Previously:The Maurders have started to launch their first attack.5 people (John, Catherine, Lowdun, Brax, and Locon) were unlucky enough to be checking something on a ship when it malfunctioned and sent them into Maurder Territory just as the Maurders launched their first attack. The Maurders took them as prisoners and dropped them off on some planet, hoping that they would die.

They considered the 5 of them of little value.

When they had dropped them off, Mr. Orange Idiot yelled, "You won't last a week here."Bye bye."

And the Maurders forgot about them and that tiny planet.

Lowdun says, "We've go to contact the Senate now."

"How?We have no way of communicating with anyone," says John.

Lowdun's worried about Mary. 

"How's my wife going to find out about us?She's waiting…"

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while until someone finds us.I'm sure someone will see the Maurders," says Catherine.

"Yeah, and figure out, hmmm…maybe Lowdun, John, Catherine, and Brax got captured and are on some planet in the Maurder sector.I doubt it," Lowdun says.

Then he thinks for a moment. 

"I have some things in my utility belt…not major survival things, but I do have my lightsaber and a blaster." 

Even after Lowdun had given up being a Jedi, he had kept his lightsaber…it could come in handy sometimes, he knew.They all turn out their pockets to see what kind of goodies they had.

"Well, if there's any kind of animal or editable plant around here we won't do too badly.We have enough weapons for everyone to have their own," Lowdun comments.

Brax adds, "and your lightsaber can cut through anything, including trees, dad.We could build ourselves some sort of shelter."

Lowdun knows.And that is how they lived for years.Now onto the Senate.Arawn is just getting back from his little thing on Naboo when he sees a bunch of orange ships heading his way. 

"Warships!And they're Maurders.They have go to have something really big if they try to attack THE REPUBLIC, which is evidently what they're trying to do. Better not try Sidious…better to warn the Republic directly. 

Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in the middle of another Republic meeting, when the emergency message light flashes.It's a button located in the Senate room, off of the Supreme Chancellor's seat. The button's barely ever been pushed before…the message will broadcast to everyone in the room, not just to the Supreme Chancellor.Palpatine pushed it…there are no codes for the emergency calls.Arawn's voice comes on.

"Big warships…Maurders headed this way…be prepared.I can't sty here any longer."

The connection broke.

Palpatine says, "I knew there was something going on there…Senators, contact your planets immediately and send all pilots here.We can't really attack them until we find out what's going on.Hurry up now…" 

With that, Palpatine dismissed the meeting. Then, Palpatine contacted the Jedi.

"There's some kind of Maurder thing going on…warships of some kind.Send someone out to look …and have that person report to me."

Yoda relayed the information.Obi-Wan Kenobi had since come back from Tatooine, saying that Anakin needed time to get to know his family. For this reason, Obi-Wan was there.

Obi-Wan says, "Ill take the job." 

Mace Windu says, "All right, but be careful. We don't know what's involved here.If distraction is placed on whatever this Maurder thing is, the Sith could again reveal itself."

Obi-Wan bows.

"I'll be careful."

And off Obi-Wan goes.Obi-Wan is alone in his hip when he hears a voice. 

"Obi-Wan."

"That sounds like Qui-Gon," he thinks.

"Obi-Wan," it repeats. 

"What is it, Qui-Gon?" 

"This is a dangerous time.Make sure the boy finishes his training as soon as you get back."

"Why?"

"Because this is as dangerous time for him." 

Obi-Wan says, "all right."

And just ahead of him is a battle ship.

"If I could maybe sneak on somehow…. I could learn something."

Until next time!


	35. Clones

Blue Waters: episode #12 Clones

Blue Waters:episode #12 Clones

Previously:Lowdun and the others were dropped off on that tiny planet by the Maurders, and have decided that they can survive until someone comes to rescue them.Arawn sees the warships and reports directly to the entire Senate by way of an emergency button. The Supreme Chancellor has sent all the Senators to warn their planets of this problem.Palpatine also contacted the Jedi Knight and sent out a request to them.Obi-Wan take the job.

And just ahead of him is a battleship.

"If I could maybe sneak on somehow…I could lean something."

The ship doesn't seem to be doing too much…and there are no others around, so Obi-Wan decides to approach it form the back and somehow land his ship on the huge battleship, so that's what he does.He sues his lightsaber to open the hatch.He drops down and finds himself fact to face with a Maurder…holding a delay weapon.At a second glance, Obi-0Wan notices there's something strange about him…he's not exactly sure what, but no time to think.He quickly takes his lightsaber out and ignites it in seconds.The Maurder (it doesn't talk) gets it's weapon out and prepares to shoot.As it does, Obi-Wan's lightsaber comes up and deflects the shot back into the Maurder. And this kills him. 

"What the…" 

Obi-Wan goes up to hit.There's something definitely weird about his guy. This first one wasn't wearing any armor.A second one is attracted by the noise…and gets ready to fire at Obi-Wan.He decides to try something else.He uses mind control.

"Put down your weapon."

It instantly obeys.

"Hey, mind-control shouldn't have been that easy…. yeah, Maurders have weak minds, but there's something not right there."

"Take off your helmet…"

Obi-Wan wants to see what this Maurder looks like.It does.(Everything Obi-Wan says to this maurder is using mind control).Obi-Wan is shocked to see a man standing there that looks exactly like the first.Twins?Obi-Wan didn't think so for some reason. 

"Tell me who you are."

"I am a Clone of (he gives the name), the Original."

Clones? 

"Tell me what's going on here." 

"The Maurders are making a Clone Army.We are going to attack the Republic and take it over.We have battle ships."

"How many ships, and what kinds of weapons?" 

"500 warships, 1 Cloning Machine, and (he named how powerful the weapons on both the ships and in hand were.) 

"Yikes!" thought Obi-Wan.

"Very powerful.Thank you.Are there any, what did you call them, Originals on board?"

"No," says the clone. 

Obi-Wan takes a moment to look around the ship, then leaves.

"Not wise to attack this ship," thinks Obi-Wan."There's no one around here.

He goes back to hyperspace.He then reports back to the Jedi on Coruscant.

"The clones are obviously less than intelligent…mind-control worked well but they're bad…evil…they'll kill anything. We must stop them before something happens…. there are 500 warships.The clone I spoke to made some comment abut a cloning machine.Maybe if we found it and destroyed it…at least they couldn't make more." 

Yoda nodded.

"This means an advancement in training for the Padawans near trials.We need as many Jedi as possible.Dangerous this is, so allow only full Jedi on this mission we will.All Padawans will face the trials tomorrow.If they do not pass, remain here they will.Report this to Palpatine, you must."

Obi-Wan approaches Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. 

Palpatine says, "Come in." 

Obi-Wan reported everything to Palpatine.Palpatine looks thoughtfully at Obi-Wan, then remembers something.

"You're Anakin Skywalker's Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is my Padawan."

"I heard about what he did on Tatooine. Too bad he won't be fighting this thing."

"He might be.He'll face the trials tomorrow." 

Palpatine gave him a funny look, and then says, "He's very impressive." 

"Yes," says Obi-Wan."Qui-Gon believed in him…and he does have an extremely strong force."

Palpatine nodded and asked, "Just how strong is it?"

"He has a Force level of –14."

Palpatine says, "I see. Well thanks for the information.I'll be declaring war on the Maurders…and I have important things to do…so if you'll excuse me." 

Obi-Wan nods, then leaves.Not until the door shuts behind him does Obi-Wan realize something. 

"Why would Palpatine be interested in people's force levels…he's n o Jedi…it shouldn't mean anything to him…unless…but that's sill," Obi-Wan thought."But it's a possibility."

The idea was just too far out there to take seriously.Obi-Wan dropped the thought.

"I'd better go get Anakin and inform him about this whole mess."  
Until next time!


	36. Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #13 Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #13 Clone Wars

Previously:Obi-Wan went to go find out about these mysterious battle ships…and finds out about the clones.They have powerful weapons, but they're quite stupid…stupider than the Maurders themselves, which is pretty low.Obi-Wan reports his findings to both the Jedi Council and to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.He tells Palpatine more than just that…a little about Anakin, too.

"I'd better go get Anakin and inform him about this whole mess."

At the same time, Anakin was living at the Skywalker homestead.Even though he had only lived there a very short time, a couple of days, it was very clear to Anakin that Summoner resented him.Their personalities really clashed.Rhun didn't get along with Anakin either.Obi-Wan had left Anakin there because Anakin had told him it would be all right.Rhun was setting up some equipment…Anakin came over to help.

"You're doing that wrong," says Anakin. 

"How would you know?I don't appreciate you telling me that I'm doing something wrong when I'm older than you, and I know more.I'm smarter than you, Anakin, so get lost."

"You are not." 

"Shut-up." 

"Make me." 

Rhun came after Anakin and tried to kick him, but Anakin reacted faster and grabbed the leg and pushed Rhun over. Rhun was bulging with muscles, and Anakin was little…but he was strong.Owen had a small clash with Anakin…but tit wasn't bad.Summoner basically could not stand Anakin.Anakin was nothing like him.Summoner was a Maurder…and Anakin was a Jedi-well almost one. Summoner could have become a Jedi himself, if he had had the interest.Owen was focused on farming…getting the most out of what he could of the farm.Summoner didn't really care about the farm, but he did the work.Rhun also did work, but just enough to get by. Anakin's work was very thorough, although it was obvious that he didn't like farming.He was a Jedi-in-training.Owen was hoping that Anakin would stay there instead of go back, although he doubted it. Anakin's work was very good…a huge help to the farm.Anakin helped out as much as he could under these couple of days.But now matter what he did, he'd end up getting under Rhun and Summoner's skin.Owen really trusted Anakin, even though they had just met.Suddenly, Owen got a call form his wife.

"Owen, my dear.I had the baby.It's a boy." 

"What should we name it?"

"How about Gryvonbarf?" 

"Good idea." 

Just after they had finished up, Summoner got a notice to report to Anuvuin immediately for "The Plan".So he said good-bye to his 3 children, leaving Tatooine for good for the purpose of living there.The property was then entrusted to Owen, since he knew more about it.Rhun got mad…he wanted his own farm, so he moved to Dantooine.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.Back to Palpatine.After Obi-Wan had left him alone, Palpatine looks at the shut door that Obi-Wan had just left through. 

"Well, this stinks.Now there's something else in the way, why couldn't the stupid Maurders just…wait a minute…this may be just what I need.With the Jedi's focus on this, I can rapidly advance with my plans.(He nods) yes, this will just have to do…"

(And Palpatine forms a plan.)…Then calls a special Senate meeting. 

"As you all know, there are Maurder battleships roaming the galaxy.I have just heard additional information. The Maurder's ships have extremely powerful weapons and they have excellent armor.They have an army made up of clones.For this reason, I'm declaring war on the Maurders…The Clone Wars.Because of our situation, I feel that it is necessary for new people in the high office positions.I am appointing Tarkin, (and he lists other future Imperial officers).Thank you.There is one other point I would like to make.They have a huge army…we're going to need a lot of people.I'm going to have to start a draft, especially on force-sensitive people.The Maurders have weak minds, and I've been informed that mind control works well on them.One more thing, I am appointing Obi-Wan Kenobi as general, since he is the one that learned most of the information.Any objections to this?"

No one felt they could object, so Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.Now, next time…back to Anakin.

Until next time!


	37. Plans for an Empire and Queen of Corusca...

Blue Waters: episode #14 Plans for an Empire and Queen of Coruscant

Blue Waters:episode #14 Plans for an Empire and Queen of Coruscant

Previously:I told you about the clash between Summoner and Anakin, and the one between Rhun and Anakin.Palpatine has made the announcement of the declaration of war on the Maurders, naming it the Clone Wars.He also told the people of whom he had appointed to high offices because of this war.Obi-Wan Kenobi is appointed as General, and Palpatine issued a draft for all force-sensitive people.

No one felt they could object, so, Palpatine closed the meeting, and the Clone Wars had officially started.(Actually, not back to Anakin yet).After the close of the meeting, Palpatine went directly to his office.He had informed each of the people that he had appointed to office that he was planning on having a short but important meeting in his office.All of them came. 

"Ah, good.Thank you all for coming.I wish to share with you my plans for the galaxy." 

They all look at him questionly. 

"I plan to initiate a new kind of government…one holding all the planets in the system in fear…we will have a great military, and stormtroopers…year…that all make up this great Empire.This will be something no one could oppose form outside."

"And how do you purpose to do this with the Jedi Knights…they are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.Surely they would…"

Palpatine interrupts them.

"Don't worry, the Jedi will be dealt with…I have selected each one of you because I thought you would all help me make this whole thing possible.And when I do, I will call myself Emperor Palpatine.There will be no more Republic…it will be the Empire.And should any of you try to turn me in…you will find yourself very dead, I am afraid.Your fate will be the same as the Jedi.Do I make myself clear?" 

They all nodded.

"Good, good.Leave me.I have much work to do."

They left the future Emperor.Now too, the Clone Wars also affected Princess Samantha.As soon as news of the Battleships reached Tim Jedi, he made a decision and called in his daughter.

"Samantha, I am getting older…and I think you are ready.I would like to make you Queen of the Republic now.Do you accept this?"

Since Samantha had been Queen of Naboo, being Queen of Coruscant wasn't going to be too much for her.You see, even though the Jedi family had given away the job of ruling the entire galaxy to the Senate, they still ruled the planet Coruscant.

So, Samantha says, "Yes, I accept this challenge." 

"Good," says Tim. 

Then they make the announcement to everyone on Coruscant. Now, back to an event that I had told you about earlier.

Then Samantha says, "Mother wanted me to go to Naboo…that was before all this crap with the Maurders started…but I would still like to go…It'll give me a chance to get away from here until this calms down some…with the Supreme Chancellor making all these changes in the high offices…there's been a lot going on. And now I'm Queen of Coruscant.I need some time alone for a day or so." 

Time nodded, "I'll tell your mother."

When Tim told his wife about the trip to Naboo still being on, she immediately contacted Arawn.

"Of course I still want to go. Thank you very much!"

Arawn reported there immediately.Soon they were all up in space.Arawn wanted to approach the new Queen now, it as good a time as any.

"Hello again, you may not remember me, but I am Arawn Corta…we met in the garden…" 

She glanced up at him. 

"Yes, I remember, and I'm still not interested in you…please just leave me alone."

"Sure, but would you want something to drink…or are you cold…too warm?"

"I'm fine, thanks and I'm at the perfect temperature."

"You must be lonely."

He starts to put his arm around her.She tries scooting away.

"Sir, please…."

She moves to another part of the ship.Arawn follows.When she notices, she quickly changed direction.Samantha tries hiding form him, but he somehow keeps ending up wherever she is.

"Would that creep just leave me alone?" she thinks to herself.

One time he is actually waiting for her.

Arawn grabs her and says, "Will you please marry me?I'm rich…I have millions of credits in my account…" 

"Now, I'm sorry I'm just not interested in you.How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your head?And I'm not interested in money…yours or anyone else's." 

Arawn, knowing that she'll never be interested in him on this trip lets her go and sits down…mad.He looks at her a couple of time during the trip. 

She says, "Thank you, sir." 

Arawn would still watch her…he still loved her.She has a small visit with Dalben before she heads back to Coruscant.Both things are uneventful.

When she gets home, she goes straight to her mother and says in an angry way, "You set me up, didn't you? That man purposed to me!" 

Sally smiles.

"Yes I did.And did you accept?" 

"No, why should I?" 

"Because he's perfect for you, Samantha, you should marry him." 

"But I don't love him!" she says angrily.

She turns and storms out of the room, goes into her and cries.She sees a little ivory thing on the shelves.She reaches for it.

Until next time!


	38. The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonb...

Blue Waters: episode #15 The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonbarf, the brief "meeting"

Blue Waters:episode #15 The Ivory Object, Protection for Gryvonbarf, the brief "meeting"

Previously:Palpatine called a small meeting with his newly appointed officers.Palpatine discusses with them his plans for the entire galaxy.Then you were told that Samantha became the next Republic Queen (really the Queen of the Republic capital planet:Coruscant).Then you saw what happened between Arawn and Queen Samantha…how she rejected him. Arawn purposed and Samantha refused.Her mother was disappointed.

"And did you accept?" 

"No, why should I?" 

"Because he's perfect for you, Samantha, you should marry him." 

"But I don't love him!" she says angrily.

She turns and storms out of the room, goes into her room, and cries.She sees a little ivory thing on the shelves.She reaches for it.A little boy had given it to her during the Trade Federation invasion on Naboo 9 years ago.Many children admired her and made things for her…and she had kept everything.But this particular object comforted her at times like this.

"It will bring you good fortune," the boy had told her.

She smiled at the remembrance.That boy had also saved the lives of the Gungans…and maybe even the Naboo planet itself.She couldn't remember his name off hand, but knew she would if she heard it.He had been a smart little boy.He then had gone off as a Jedi apprentice and hadn't seen him again.There was a story to go along with every object in her room.Samantha just held the object and she cried.She did not want to marry Arawn, and she was afraid her parents would make her.Back to Anakin.Then Obi-Wan came with a draft for both Anakin and Owen.

Obi-Wan says, "I assume you've both heard of the Clone Wars by now?"

Anakin says, "Yes, we're on a Maurder world." 

Obi-Wan nodded and says, "Well it looks like you've both been drafted into the Republic navy…but Anakin, you won't have to go if you can pass the trials.You'd then have to go with the Jedi in their part."

"Either way, it looks like I'll have to go."

Owen says, "I'm afraid what this is going to do to the price of my crops."Owen turns to Anakin."I need you to do a favor for me…my wife just had a baby, and she told me she was on Coruscant, and I need you to get the baby to safety…that protective thing Palpatine imposed for small children.His name's Gryvonbarf.Can you do that for me, Ani?" 

"Yes, I can do that."

So Obi-Wan leaves with Anakin as Owen reports to the local group gathering on Tatooine to begin navy duties.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan are off on their way, Anakin turns to his master and says, "I think I should find Owen's son first, since he's counting on me." 

"All right, they're holding the trials all day.I'll be waiting for you in the Jedi Temple."

"Okay."

Anakin then leaves to go find Gryvonbarf.HE goes directly to the med center.HE then looked for Beru.Beru was in a bed holding her new son. She barely paid attention to Anakin as he approached.She knew he was there, though.

She says, "I was informed that Owen arranged someone to take care of our son until this situation with the Maurders is over.They also told me it would be one of Owen's brothers."Anakin nodded.

"That's true.I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I can't.I have an appointment, but your son will be safe with me."

"All right, here's Gryvonbarf." 

She hands Anakin Baby Gryvonbarf, and Anakin takes him and runs to the Republic Center of Security, which is in charge of protecting whoever feels it's necessary to have their children protected or for people who can't afford care for their children (food and clothing and things).This was part of Palpatine's plan.Anyway, that's where Anakin took Gryvonbarf.Beru still did not know Anakin's name.After this was accomplished, he headed on over to the Jedi Temple.Just when he got outside, he paused to look at someone across the street. She was a beautiful human female.She saw him at the same moment and they kind of looked at each other…okay it was really a stare for a couple minutes, but Anakin soon broke it as he tried forcing himself to concentrate on the task ahead:passing the trials.Obi-wan had warned him about the trials…that they were tough.He just couldn't fail r he knew they'd never let him be a Jedi.It had been hard enough to convince the Council to let him be trained in the first place…because his Force level was so high.Obi-Wan hadn't told him it had been hard, but he could sense it…he knew they hadn't loved the idea of him bringing trained when Qui-Gon Jinn brought it to their attention.He doubted that the Council agreed to it right after the Naboo Battle, but Obi-Wan had eventually gotten them to agree.How much convincing/arguing it had taken, Anakin had no idea.Queen Samantha turned away as Anakin lost himself in the crowd.But what Anakin didn't know was that someone was following him….

Until next time!


	39. Another Dark Conference

Blue Waters: episode # 16 Another Dark Conference

Blue Waters:episode # 16 Another Dark Conference

Previously:Queen Samantha thought over an event that occurred 9 years ago.She was mad because her mother wanted her to marry someone she didn't love:Arawn.Obi-Wan came to take Anakin and his brother Owen to Coruscant.Anakin must face the trials.Owen told Anakin to get his son Gryvonbarf to safety, which is exactly what Anakin did.When Anakin took Gryvonbarf, Beru did not know whom Anakin was (his name…only that he is Owen's brother.)While Anakin was heading towards the Jedi Temple, Samantha had gotten out of the palace.They saw each other for a brief moment.

Queen Samantha turned away as Anakin was lost in the crowd.Samantha had decided to take a walk after calming down.She'd definitely have to figure out a way to avoid that Arawn guy, she knew.But what neither Anakin nor Samantha realized was that someone had followed Anakin from the moment he got off the ship…and saw this little incident.Arawn was standing back in the shadows.He had heard that Anakin was coming to the capital city and was waiting to report him so that he could do his little spy work.Arawn had seen the transaction between Anakin and Samantha, and after a safe amount of time had passed, headed over to a certain office that he has often visited.

Arawn says after entering Sidious' office."I'm back and I have something to report." 

Darth Sidious was not facing him when Arawn entered, but now slowly spun around in his chair.

"What is it?I'm busy…"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Sidious, but I just wanted to report that Anakin Skywalker is here on Coruscant." 

Darth Sidious nods."Yes, I know.Thank you for the information anyway." 

"There's more…I'm afraid Anakin has seen Samantha and they might start to like each other or something." 

"Are you sure that your thoughts on the matter are clear, Arawn?Or are you just afraid that she might just like any guy except you.You were looking for Anakin, so maybe you just thought you saw them eying each other."

Sidious says this with little expression.

"Well…no…I could be wrong.I just don't want someone else to take my girl away."

Darth Sidious looks thoughtful as he says, "No, Arawn, it would mean more than just your loss if they fell in love…I do hope you are wrong, Arawn." 

Sidious laughs. 

"Anyway, it's ridiculous I don't think she'd fall in love with a commoner…I mean she is the queen of Coruscant.But just to be on the safe side, make sure they stay awayfrom each other."

"Yes master.I'm grateful to you for doing this for me."

"Arawn, t his is not for you.You are not the issue.Anakin has an extremely high level of force…he has a level of –14.That is the highest.Samantha is part of the royal family, which gives her a royal force.But she is the Queen, which givers her –15 Royal force.That is the highest Royal Force level."

Sidious looks to Arawn for a reaction.

Arawn gives none, so Sidious continues, "If they were to get married, any children that they had would have the possibility of having a –16 of both forces.Of course that's a long shot, but the possibility still exists.Any person with a –16 would be able to use either force and would be a huge threat to me.That is why I want you to make sure they stay away from each other.As long as those are just your suspicions and they don't meet again, they'll be no chances of there being a problem, will there."

If Sidious were not so good at hiding his feelings, a person might be able to detect fear as the conversation took place.

"No sir." 

"Good…I need to get back to my work on my list here." 

With that, the scene shifts to the Jedi Temple with the anxious Padawasns ready to face the trials.Anakin Skywalker meets up with Obi-Wan, who had been waiting for Anakin.

"Hello, Ani.Do you think you're up to this…you seem…" 

Anakin stopped him, "I'm fine, master.I just got a little distracted on the way."

At that moment Mace Windu steps forward, "Anakin Skywalker…you are about to face the trials.Now this will make you a full Jedi if you should pass, but you still must complete your training.You'll have a full Jedi title, but your training is not done as of yet.You understand…I had to say that twice to stress the conditions by which you are under." 

Anakin nods.

"I'm ready." 

Yoda is also present.He nods as he studies Anakin. The boy had obviously grown strong and showed promise in becoming a full Jedi Knight, but his training was not yet over, Yoda reminded himself.

"Yes, the boy would probably pass," concluded Yoda as he began to lead Anakin into the testing center of the Jedi structure.

Until next time!


	40. The Trials

Blue Waters: episode # 17 The Trials

Blue Waters:episode # 17The Trials

Previously:Arawn, who loves Samantha is jealous of Anakin because Anakin and Samantha saw each other and might fall in love instead of himself.He sees this while spying on Anakin.He reports to Darth Sidious at once.He told him his suspicions on Anakin and Samantha.Sidious thinks it's kind of ridiculous because they only saw each other, and he's not even sure Arawn saw them look at each other.He thinks Arawn might just be a little paranoid because of how much he wants her.But this accusation does get Sidious thinking and he orders Arawn to keep Anakin away from the Queen.Sidious does this because there's the slightest possibility that Arawn could be correct, and he knows what that could mean for any offspring that they may have. Anakin has now gone to the Jedi Temple to await the trials.

"Anakin Skywalker…you are about to face the trials.Now this will make you a full Jedi if you should pass, but you still must complete your training.You'll have a full Jedi title, but your training is not done as of yet.You understand…I had to say that twice to stress the conditions by which you are under."

Anakin nods. 

"I'm ready." 

Yoda is also present.He nods as he studies Anakin.The boy had obviously grown strong and showed promise in becoming a full Jedi Knight, but his training was not yet over, Yoda reminded himself. 

"Yes, the boy would probably pass,"concluded Yoda as he began to lead Anakin into the testing center of the Jedi structure.

The Trials consisted of tests in the area of how well a person cold use the force as well as how they used it.There would be tough scenarios that would be set up as a video game in which you had to use the Force, and there were scenarios that showed how you used them and the thoughts behind them. The tests were difficult, but Anakin aced them all with perfect scores.He had remembered Obi-Wan's advice in controlling his anger.What the tests did not involve were a test for manipulation.Anakin figured out a way to manipulate the game some so he would always win…it wasn't using the dark side, but it wasn't exactly using the light side either.Anakin only did this when he felt a tiny bit of Dark Side emotion…the Trials were set up for failure…you see a person wasn't supposed to get a perfect score.There was supposed to be some Dark Side feelings…but the test was on how you controlled the feelings.So when Anakin got a perfect score, he worried theCouncil.Yoda and Obi-Wan both knew that Anakin wasn't perfect…no person was.Everyone is a Christian in the story, don't forget.But no one could do anything about it because Anakin had passed. That was the video game part.The other part was like moving objects, freezing things, going invisible, deflecting things, fighting out of defense…that was the physical aspect of it.That part, it was possible to get a perfect score.And Anakin had.Obi-Wan and Yoda both thought he would because that part was based solely on how high your midi-chlrian count was…what your force level was.Any Padawan with a –14 force level should be able to do that.Anyway, the trials are now over and Anakin and Obi-Wan are now in front of the entire council.Yoda looks down on Anakin and Obi-Wan, then exchanges a glance with Mace Windu.Mace Windu nods.

Then Yoda says, "Confer on you the Council does of the level of the Jedi Knight.Pass the trials, you did."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bow.Anakin has a huge smile on his face.Obi-Wan is very proud of Anakin.

Mace Windu adds as they leave, "but remember…your training is not yet over, Anakin Skywalker. " 

Anakin nods.Then Yoda and Mace Windu talk.

Mace Windu says, "That boy is extremely clever…somehow he found a way to manipulate the game…but we did not pick up any Dark Side feelings during the game." 

Yoda says,"I know.But worry me, it does.I feel a greater disturbance than before…strike at us again the Sith will."

Mace Windu says, "Yes, and I think it's about time Palpatine takes some kind of action against them." 

AS the Council meeting closes up, Mace Windu leaves the room in search of someone.The Council also decides Anakin's role in the Clone Wars and Anakin will be notified.

Until next time!


	41. A Matter of Droids and Anakin’s Assignme...

Blue Waters: episode #18 A Matter of Droids and Anakin's Assignment

Blue Waters:episode #18 A Matter of Droids and Anakin's Assignment

Previously:Anakin faced the trials, and was awarded the title of Jedi Knight.Anakin must later finish his training as part of the conditions.

Yoda says,"I know.But worry me, it does.I feel a greater disturbance then before…strike at us again the Sith will." 

Mace Windu says, "Yes, and I think it's about time Palpatine takes some kind of action against them."

As the council meeting closes up, Mace Windu leaves the room in search of someone.

But before the meeting actually does close, Yoda says something."If draw out the Sith the Clone Wars does, then in danger the Queen is."

Mace Windu nodded.

"Not only the Queen, but the entire Republic as well…including Palpatine.I don't understand why that guy doesn't take action."

"Palpatine has no Force…he cannot sense this disturbance," says someone else. 

Mace Windu says, "I have an idea…but I will need all your opinions on this…what if someone were to protect the Queen?Someone such as Anakin.It would be a tough job, but Anakin has the strongest Force." 

The Council members all exchanged glances.

Then Yoda, head of the Jedi Council says, "agree with you I do.But keep this as discrete as possible we must.I do not want the Sith going after Anakin…discover his power they might.Place Anakin's life in danger this will." 

The council then agrees on it.This is where the meeting ends and Mace Windu goes off.Bail Antilles (I don't think I've mentioned him in Blue Waters yet, but let me go check), the Senator and ruler of the planet Alderaan has just married.Bail is second in command of the Clone Wars.He is not force-sensitive, and he is in charge of the people that are not force-sensitive.They have a role in this big thing as well.Antilles knows he'll need plenty of Jedi to aid him in his plans.Shmi was still on Tatooine with both R2-D2 and C-3PO.She was worried about her sons, especially Anakin.(She had divorced Summoner as soon as she was back,)(Sorry that I switched scenes there, but this has to do with Bail Antilles).Anyway, she didn't feel she could stay there on Tatooine all by herself.She wanted to be close to both Anakin and Owen.She took a transport to Coruscant…taking R2-D2 and C-3PO with her.Shmi was hoping that Anakin might be able to use the droids or something.She caught Anakin just as he was leaving the Jedi temple.She ran over to him and could tell from the look in his eyes that he had passed the trials, but she just wanted to be sure.

"Are you a Jedi now?" 

Anakin nodded with a big smile on his face. 

"I'm so very proud of you, Ani!" 

Then she motioned to the two droids. 

"I brought them along…" 

but Anakin cut her off.His comlink was going off. 

"Anakin, we have a job for you.We already explained to you about the Jedi involvement in the Clone Wars.We have something special for you.This is an extremely risky job, but we felt you would be the best at it.Extreme caution must be taken."

It was one of the Jedi Council members talking. 

"What is it?"

"You must protect the Queen of Coruscant and act as a normal Jedi in this effort.It is extremely imperative that your other role is well hidden.Do you accept this mission?" 

"Why not…" 

"Good, go to the Coruscant Palace (not the Republic one) in half an hour…and we will inform the Queen that you are coming." 

"Agreed." 

Anakin broke the connection and turned towards his mother. 

"Mom, I don't have a use for the droids in this war.But I bet Bail Antilles does…he's in charge of the non-Jedi part.He could put them to use much better than I could.I never did put coverings on Threepio…I named him that because he made the 3rd person in our family when we were slaves.Go ahead and put them to good use." 

This was very touching to Shmi.

She smiled and said, "all right, I will."

"Bye Threepio and Artoo…I hope we meet up with each other again." 

C-3PO says, "Bye Master Anakin."

(Anakin had programmed him to say master).R2-D2 beeped.Shmi led the two droids off to Bail Antilles…Captain Antilles in the Clone Wars.

Until next time!


	42. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Blue Waters: episode #19 Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Blue Waters:episode #19 Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Previously:Yoda has felt a disturbance in the Force, which he believes is caused by the Sith.The Council has decided that Anakin will be the one to protect Queen Samantha.They know that this puts Anakin's life in great danger because the Sith may go after her and whoever's protecting her. Anakin agrees to the plan.Shmi goes to Coruscant to see Anakin and to give him the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO.I mentioned that Bail Antilles just got married and that Anakin suggested giving the droids to Bail.

Shmi leads the two droids off to Bail Antilles…Captain Antilles in the Clone Wars.Now Samantha has two best friends:Mrs. Solo and Bail Antilles.Mrs. Solo had been a good friend since the days of Naboo.When Samantha moved to Coruscant, she got to know Bail well.They never got into any kind of relationship besides being best friends (in other words nothing romantic)…and it is for this reason that Captain Antilles (Bail) was in his house with Queen Samantha.She was telling him about Arawn as Shmi entered. 

"Excuse me," Shmi says, "but I was wandering if you could use a couple of droids for your part in the Clone Wars." 

Samantha recognized Shmi right away…and then she remembered the little boy's name: it was Anakin.And this person now in front of her was his mother.She also recognized R2-D2 and C-3PO.

Bail smiled, "of course I can use these…in fact these are just what I need!Thank you very much!"

Bail leaves the room with the droids.Samantha turned to Shmi. 

"Hello, you may not recognize me…but we met a while ago.You'd remember me as Padmé…I was with the Jedi Qui-Gon and that funny creature Jar Jar Binks."

Shmi smiled, "Yes, I remember you."

"Have you heard form your son?" 

Shmi smiles again, "Yes, he rescued me.He's a Jedi Knight now." 

Samantha looked at her for a couple of seconds.It was hard to imagine that little boy as a Jedi like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been. 

"That's wonderful!"she finally said."Will he fight in the Clone Wars?"

Shmi answers, "Yes…he has some special assignment or something.Oops…I guess I'm not supposed to talk about it." 

Samantha nods, "that's all right.I…" 

Suddenly her comlink goes off. 

"Excuse me,"she says to Shmi, then says into the comlink," What is it?" 

"I need you to make sure you're in your home in the next 10 minutes." 

Samantha thought this was weird.

"Why?" 

"No time to explain.Just be there." 

Samantha looks at Shmi with a puzzled look. 

"I don't know what this is all about.I'm sorry, but I guess I have to leave.It's probably something with the Clone Wars or something.I would have liked to stay longer but I have to go.It was nice talking to you." 

She says as she gathers her belongings.Shmi smiled.She really like Samantha without realizing that she was the Queen of Coruscant…Shmi only knew her as Padmé.She was just as pretty and nice as she had been the first time they'd met.Anyway, Shmi left the house and decided to go someplace quest as Anakin and Samantha were actually going to meet.Samantha got home just as Anakin arrived.She noticed him and recognized him as the guy she'd gotten a glimpse of earlier. 

"Oh no," she thought."Another guy after me…hoping to win me."

But she knew she had to face him.Anakin recognized her this up close.From a distance, he also had recognized her as the person he'd seen on his way to the Jedi Temple. And when he approached her, she saw how incredibly handsome he was.She didn't know it was Anakin, thought.They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, then Anakin broke the silence.

"Hello…I'm looking for someone.Maybe you could help me.It's really important, though." 

She just stares at him. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'll tell you in a minute…Queen Amidala," (he's disappointed that she doesn't recognize him.) 

"Do I know you?"she says out loud, and inside she's thinking, "he knows me as Amidala…that means he knows me from Naboo." 

"You did…" and inside he's thinking, "but you've forgotten me as I knew you would." 

Then he continues out loud again," I need you to help me find someone, though.I need to talk to Queen Samantha.It's important." 

"Who was this?" she thought.He didn't even know she was the Queen.

"I am Queen Samantha." 

Anakin looks puzzled, "but I thought you were Amidala." 

"I am…but this is my real name.Who are you?" 

"Anakin," he says, "Anakin Skywalker."

She just stares at him in total surprise.

Until next time!


	43. Anakin and Samantha

Blue Waters: episode #20 Anakin and Samantha

Blue Waters:episode #20 Anakin and Samantha

Previously:Bail and Samantha were talking when Shmi entered to give C-3PO and R2-D2 to Bail at Anakin's suggestion.Shmi and Samantha talked.Samantha recognized Shmi.Samantha was talking when she was called by comlink to report to her palace.When she got there, she met Anakin.

"I am Queen Samantha."

Anakin looks puzzled," but I thought you were Amidala."

"I am…but this is my real name.Who are you?"

"Anakin," he says."Anakin Skywalker."

She just stares at him in total surprise.He smiles at both her shock and recognition of his name. 

"I told you I wouldn't always be a little boy." 

"Yes you did…please come in." 

Anakin follows her into the Coruscant Palace.

Once they're inside, Anakin says, "how come you're the Queen of Coruscant and last thing I knew you were the Queen of Naboo?"

Samantha says," that's a long story.My real parents were the king and queen of Coruscant…I didn't know when I as on Naboo…it was part of my protection.My full name is Samantha Amidala Jedi." 

Anakin smiled and said, "and mine is Anakin Luke Skywalker."

It was now Samantha's turn to smile.

"You have to tell me all about your life since we last saw each other on Naboo."

Anakin says, "Well, I met my family…the rest of it.Oh, and I freed all the slaves on Tatooine.I got to see my mother again.The whole story with my family is that my father sold my mother when she was pregnant with me to the Hutts.That's how we became slaves.I have 2 brothers named Rhun and Owen.I lived with them for a very short time, but was able to tell that neither Rhun nor my father liked me.Owen was nice to me."

This entire conversation Samantha would remember, names included when a certain upcoming event happens in Blue Waters.

Anakin says, "it's nice to see you again, but I have to tell you why I'm here.I'm on a secret mission to protect you.You are to come with me when I fight in the Clone Wars.It has to be a secret.We're to leave right away."

So queen Samantha gathers her things and tell her parents what's going on.I think I'm going to have to do a time jump because Blue Waters has to last for 3 years, and Anakin must be 21 at the end of Blue Waters to make the story work.I can't do the time jump yet…but I will do one soon.Anyway, Anakin and Samantha went off on his ship together.Once he got them into hyperspace, he turned towards her.

"This should be interesting…me both a Jedi Knight and a protector."

Queen Samantha had admired Anakin when she had known him before, but now she admired him on a new level.Somehow the age difference between 18 and 23 seemed less than 9 and 14, even though it was still the same difference. 

"What was she thinking," she told herself."He probably already has a girlfriend." 

(Okay, I have to plan out the next part here.)Okay, pretend that Anakin's birthday is coming up (his birthday is August 3oth, remember)…it'll be in a week.Samantha's is July 20, so she's already 24.That'll be the first time jump.So the time is now a month after Anakin was first assigned protecting the Queen.Anakin's after a Maurder ship when 10 Maurder ships attack from behind out of nowhere.Anakin jerks the ship to the right. 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

He's afraid to touch her because he doesn't know how she feels towards him.He is beginning to really like her by now.There's a nearby planet in which he lands.The Maurders follow.As soon as they land, Anakin grabs Samantha's hand. 

"This way!"

Anakin and Samantha run into a forest.Anakin would have destroyed them if they were clones (the pursuing Maurders), but they were not…it was Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid themselves.After about 10 minutes of running, Anakin glances behind himself.

"I think we lost them."

On the planet that they are now on, the sun is setting and it is one of the prettiest sunsets Anakin has ever seen.Maybe if it hadn't been for the beautiful sunset and the forest, Anakin would not have had the courage to say the following words, "Samantha, I need to tell you something.I want to talk to you now, before I lose this moment."

Until next time!


	44. Romance

1st Warning: Do not read if you don't like things spoiled if you are reading Death Star at the same time

_1st Warning:Do not read if you don't like things spoiled if you are reading Death Star at the same time.This goes from here on out.You will be warned several more times._

Blue Waters: episode #21 Romance in Blue Waters

Previously:Anakin talks to Samantha for awhile, I notified you of the 3 year rule of Blue Waters, Anakin left with Samantha on his ship.It's now been a month since he's had his protecting duties.They get chased by a couple of Maurders, and land on a planet.

After about 10 minutes of running, Anakin glances behind himself. 

"I think we lost them.

On the planet that they are now on, the sun is setting and it is one of the prettiest sunsets Anakin has ever seen.

Maybe if it hadn't been for the beautiful sunset and the forest, Anakin would not have had the courage to say the following words, "Samantha, I need to tell you something.I want to talk to you now, before I lose this moment." 

"Sure, what is it?" 

Anakin says," that sunset is so beautiful…we had a double one back home…but this one is special because…(he stops, knowing how she feels about men going after her.) then says," Despite my efforts for discreteness, the council thought it best that all the Jedi fighting in the Clone Wars know that I am protecting you.There's been some rumors going around…I don't know if you've heard them or not, but…" 

she interrupts him, "No, I haven't heard any."

Anakin looks relieved. 

"Good, then you'll hear it from me for the first time.Even if you did hear it from someone else, I would have told you myself.The fact is that (he looks directly at her) I have certain feelings for you.I like you a lot…so now you know.It's in your hands now.Do with it what you want."

She sighs heavily.

He says, "I regret saying that.I'm sorry…I just wanted to tell you so you would know how I feel towards you.I shouldn't have said it.I'm sorry."

He turns away and begins walking towards the ship.

Samantha says, "No, Anakin…wait.I…thank you for telling me…I really appreciate it, and there's something I need to tell you, too.I also have feelings for you beyond those I had when we knew each other 9 years ago."

Anakin walks back over to her with a big smile on his face. 

"Then it's okay with you if we go beyond a professional level?"

She says turning away, and crying, "Yes.I'm glad you told me…otherwise I would have had to hold my own feelings inside."

There is something I'm going to tell you right now.Anakin and Samantha are both very moral people, and though, as you may be guessing, there will be romance between them, although it will not involve sex.Let me rephrase that…they are going to practice abstinence (refraining from sex before marriage).They also do not feel as if seeing each other naked or even seeing an area that is normally covered uncovered is moral.They won't touch each other's parts (meaning the same areas that are usually covered), or kiss each other in strange areas.They will never ever have oral sex or anal sex. They won't even French kiss. They feel that those activities are improper.I'm just letting you know that to reassure you that nothing sick will happen, and if you are looking for it in here, you should no me better than to write it into the story and you'll have to look elsewhere for that kind of "entertainment".Anyway, back to the story.This is a very emotional moment for both of them.Anakin moves closer to her and puts his arm around her.His touch was very comforting and she felt it even when he let her go.

"We'd better get back to the ship now," he says.

The feeling that they get with each other is very warm and touching.It's the special kind of GOOD feeling a person gets when being with someone they really care about…the feeling you get when you go outside on the first warm day of spring…when you feel the breeze…when something very moving happens…when you listen to good music, when you watch a great show…and when you talk to God.(Remember everyone is a Christian in this story.)It is also the feeling that you get when you do something really good for someone else, when you dance with someone you really like, when you're held by someone you really like, when you have a back massage by someone of the opposite sex, do you know what kind of feeling I'm talking about.That is going to be the feeling going on between Samantha and Anakin throughout Blue Waters.They have developed a special love connection. 

When they get back to the ship, Anakin says, "but isn't it a problem that you're the Queen of (I was going to say of the Rebellion…that would be a Big mistake, since this is Blue Waters, not Death Star) Coruscant?I'm just a commoner."

Samantha says, "that doesn't matter, Ani…is it okay if I call you that?"

He nods. 

Then she continues with, "It doesn't matter that you're a common person, not to me anyway.Maybe to my parents…but they can't control me.We like each other…that's all that matters.God put us in the galaxy…and if we're meant for each other then we're going to be together no matter what anyone else tries to do.If He meant it to happen, it'll happen.A lot of times I've wanted to escape from the palace and just hang out with common people.I don't like you for any reason except **_you_**.I care about you and nothing else." 

Anakin says, "and I don't like you because you're the Queen of Coruscant…but because I like you."

She says, "I know…that's why I'm able to like you back.You're the first person to be like that."

He reaches his arms around her and pulls he close.They kiss for a long time.

Until next time!


	45. Clonning Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #22 Clonning Anakin

**Blue Waters: episode #22 Clonning Anakin**

Previously: Anakin told his true feelings for Samantha to her. He confessed that he had a crush on her and she told him she felt the same about him. So, they shared a romantic moment.

Anakin says, "and I don't like you because you're the Queen of Coruscant...but because I like you."

She says, "I know...that's why I'm able to like you back. You're the first person to be like that." 

They board the ship together, hand in hand. After they are back in space, they begin to talk again. By the time that Anakin approaches a Maurder ship, they know each other better than ever before. Before they even stop to ehip, Anakin can sense that they are all clones. He takes care of them. I won't really say much abut that. You already know how Obi-Wan took care of them. That's how Anakin does, only much faster. You'll get to see Anakin in action in the final event of the Clone Wars. They have to last a year...and it's only been 2 months so far. Besides, this isn't the most involved part yet. (Complicated). while the Clone Wars themselves are big, it's the events that come out of it that are so important. We're going to do a time jump to the final event of the Clone Wars. A lot of people have died, but not any main characters. Clone ships have continued being shot down, but there are still a lot of them left. It is in the 12th month of the Clone Wars that Anakin (with Samantha aboard of course) decides to check out something very unusual. He senses a clone presence on a small planet. 

"I want to check this out..." 

"Ani..."

They are by now undoubtedly in love with each other. 

"It won't take long, dear. Look, I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let anythign happen to my love." 

they hug and embrace each other after they land. They both know that something weird is going on here and that they could be in danger. They kiss. 

Then he lets her go as he says, "this might be a little dangerous. I want you to stay here and guard the ship."

He throws her a comlink. 

"Keep in touch! If you run into any danger, contact me on this and I'll come for you. I can run fast...and even faster for you. I'd do anything for you." 

Anakin runs off in the direction of his feelings. Samantha sits down and cries. She fears something might happen to him. 

"Maybe he'll get hurt and no one will know about it."

She loves him. Anyway, as Anakin approaches a clearing, he draws back very carefully. There are hundreds of more clones gathered there. Stu Stupid and Mr. Orange Idiot are gathered there along with their sons Idiotic Idiot and Magg Stupid. 

"Where are all the clones coming from?" he asks outloud to himself. 

"I don't know," Samantha replies. 

Anakin looks up startled to see Samantha there. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I cauldn't let you go there alone." 

Anakin, though he's a little angered by this, is glad she's there. Suddenly someone grabs Anakin from behind. 

He senses trouble the second before and says, "Samantha, run! Call for help on the ship's comlink!" 

She runs back to the ship (the distance is no far) and reports the incident. Anakin struggles with the guy holding himn, but is too concerned for Samantha to think of using mind control. Some Maurders had gone after her...and he was worried. the man that had grabbed him was overweight. Okay, he was fat and his name is Mr. Piggeo. Mr. Piggeo starts dragging Anakin over to Mr. Orange Idiot. 

"Look what I found around here." 

Mr. Orange Idiot smiles and says, "put him in." 

Anakin screams, "What's that supposed to mean." 

"We're bored of the looks of our clones, and we need a new face. You'll do nicely." 

"Let me go! I'm a Jedi Knight!" 

But as he says this, he's dragged by the fat man over to the Clonning Machine. Anakin quickly realizes what's going on. Mechanics is something Anakin's always been good at...and as he is dragged along, he studies the machine carefully. 

"Doesn't look too complicated...looks like the wiring's over here."

The Maurders are idiots and hadn't thoguth to disarm him. He reached for his lightsaber as he was thrown in. Mr. Orange Idiot pressed a button and some strange process started. 

"So this is how they make the clones. Well I guess the best way to stop the clones is to stop the production of them."

He ignited his lightsaber in a split second and fries the wiring with it. Anakin had been so fast that only one clone was made of him instead of 5. Then Anakin jumped out of the machine as it started smoking. But he knew that wasn't good enough. The machine could be repaired. The only sure way of knowing that no one could make any moe clones would be to destroy it. Mr. Orange Idiot is furious as Anakin comes out. 

"What have you done to my machine?"

Flabby the Hutt speaks up, "I believe it can be repaired!" 

"Get to work on it right away!" 

Anakin took this moment to look around. He was surrounded by hundreds of clones all with their guns pointed directly at him. Anakin knew he was in hot water. There was nowhere he could run. He was in the exact center of all of this. Ankin stood there frozen for a second to regain control and use mind control on Mr. Orange Idiot. "Let me go now!" Mr. Orange Idiot does. Anakin runs over to join his fellow Jedi. 

"We've got to destroy that machine."

Anakin now knew that this was a battle they could win.

Until next time!

_______________________________________________


	46. The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #23 The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #23 The Last Battle of the Clone Wars

Previously:The time is now a year since the start of the Clone Wars.Many people lost their lives, but no main characters. Anakin still protects Samantha, and they have a relationship going.Anakin decided to check out a planet because of something unusual he sensed there.But the maurders captured him and threw him into the Cloning Machine.Anakin fried the wiring so it only made one clone of him.Samantha had called for help when Anakin was captured, and he escapes from the Maurders circle and joins up with them.

Anakin runs over to join his fellow Jedi.

"We've got to destroy that machine."

Anakin now knew that this was a battle they could win.All the Jedi started igniting their lightsabers and killing off clones…and Anakin did too, at first.But shortly into this land battle Anakin noticed that the clone were beginning to drag off the machine.

" You cant' do that!"Anakin screamed, but the noise of the battle drowned out his voice. 

Anakin started running for his ship.

Obi-Wan says, "Ani, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go do something…don't worry, I'll be back."

That's all Anakin said as he rushed off towards his ship.Samantha was there, as he hoped she would be.Anakin ran to her.

She says, "Are you all right?"

"Yes…no time for that now…we've got to take off!" 

Anakin starts pressing buttons and moving levers on h is ship. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," was his reply. 

Anakin took off close to the ground.Since the ship was fast and the Maurders were slow (especially from the machine), it didn't take Anakin very long to catch up.After making sure that everyone there was a clone, Anakin opened fire with is strongest weapons, which destroyed the machine and the clones surrounding it.Then Anakin went ahead and found the weapon, armor, and ship manufacturing place and destroyed all those, too.Then he went back to the battle on the ground.

Anakin found Obi-Wan and whispered to him, "We've got to get out of here…I've just destroyed their factories and their cloning machine."

Obi-Wan gave an order and everyone ran for his or her ships.Anakin knew that the other Maurders would be called in…both clones and people not there already…and the destruction of their facilities would make things 10 times worse, Anakin knew.They took off and as soon as they got in space, the entire rest of the Maurders met them, as Anakin had feared.The Maurders on ground also had flowed the Jedi up. 

"This is not good," says Anakin to Samantha.

Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid were in one ship and Idiotic Idiot and Magg Stupid were in another.This was the direct confrontation between the two sides.The Jedi were outnumbered until the entire Republic Navy showed up, let by Captain Bail Antilles.The shooting started.Samantha was scared, but she trusted Anakin…she'd trust him over anyone else.This was a huge battle, the biggest in the Clone Wars.Let's go to the Maurders now.Mr. Orange Idiot had heard something…an explosion when they had fought on ground.He had worked his way over to it and witnessed the destruction of the facilities.He then immediately contacted the rest of the Maurders.And now he was in the middle of the battle.He was abut to fire on Anakin's ship when a bright ball of weapon fire come from Anakin's ship that was meant to get the ship right behind the Maurder leader's.Mr. Orange Idiot had been too stupid to see it and he went directly into its path.The fireball destroyed the ship and killed both Stu Stupid and Mr. Orange Idiot.

Right before he died, Mr. Orange Idiot says, "Idiotic, the Maurders are now in your hands.We will be destroyed in a couple of seconds.Rule the Maurders well.Bye…" 

and boom…the ship was destroyed.

Idiotic Idiot then took charge, "I'm in charge now.I'm the new Mr. Idiot.Magg is my second in Command.We lost my father and Stu.We should surrender now before any more of us get killed." 

Before waiting for any reply, the New Mr. Idiot (he will be known as Mr. Idiot for the rest of the story, including Death Star!)(I had to make a distinction between him and his father…that's why I called his father Mr. Orange Idiot all the time.)

Opened channel with Obi-Wan and says, "General Kenobi, I the new Maurder leader, am calling a surrender." 

Obi-Wan gave the orders to stop firing.All firing stopped, and the Clone Wars were over.

Until next time!


	47. The Effects of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters: episode #24 The Effects of the Clone Wars

Blue Waters:episode #24 The Effects of the Clone Wars

Previously:Anakin destroyed the cloning machine, and the rest of the Maurder Clone Wars facilities.The Jedi made their getaway, but were stopped by Maurder ships.The Republic navy showed up and there was a huge battle in which Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid were killed.Idiotic Idiot took over (Mr. Idiot), and they surrendered.This is how the Clone Wars ended.

Mr. Idiot opened channel with Obi-Wan and says, "General Kenobi, I the new Maurder leader, am calling a surrender."

Obi-Wan gave the orders to stop firing.All firing stopped, and the biggest war in history up to this point, the Clone Wars, were over.The Clone Wars were the biggest war in history so far.I didn't go into great detail with them…and I stayed with Anakin most of the time, so you were sheltered from the true effects of the Clone Wars.99,000 Jedi Knights went into the battle.10 thousand of them were killed.Anakin Skywalker was the true hero of the Clone Wars…he not only protected the queen successfully, but he also destroyed the cloning machine, the other facilities, and he is the one that destroyed the most clones.There were 1 billion clones in all, and Anakin had destroyed half of them alone.The Maurders too suffered.All of their clones had been destroyed…except 1, and that was Anakin's clone.They had put all the time and money into this project and had lost it all...not to mention 100 other Maurders, including Mr. Orange Idiot and Stu Stupid.But those are only the statistics…the Clone Wars had other effects on the galaxy:great effects.They brought Anakin and Samantha together, which probably wouldn't have happened otherwise, changed Maurder Leadership, got new high officials in the Senate, and got Anakin the title of the Jedi Knight along with all the events to follow in Blue Waters.No, Blue Waters is not over yet.Other things must happen, but the gap between Blue Waters and Death Star keeps growing smaller, as you should have noticed.The Maurders were severely punished, but the Republic let them return to Anuvuin.The people who had fought returned to Coruscant to celebrate the end of the Clone Wars.The second year of Blue Waters has now started (there are 3 years.)When Anakin got back, he reported to the Jedi Council. 

"Well done, Anakin, but finish your training, you must," says Yoda."Draw out the Sith, this did." 

"What?" says Anakin.

Yoda says, "Mace Windu is missing…he has been since the day we sent you off to protect the Queen."

Before Anakin could say another word, someone says, "the Jedi casualties from the Clone Wars…not all of them were from the Clone Wars. They've been killed…by the Sith.Mace Windu's body is missing, but we fear he's dead."

This was not the kind of news Anakin wanted to hear coming back.A Sith was after the Jedi?

Anakin looks at them weirdly, "What does this have to do with me…why are you telling me this?"

Another Council member says, "Because we believe you are in great danger.We're not sure where this Sith is coming from…but he is going after Jedi.You are the strongest of them…the Sith will go after you to try and make it a challenge to kill you, we fear." 

Yoda says, "be careful you must, or kill you they will." 

Anakin nods. 

"I will." 

While walking out Anakin thinks, "how dare anyone hunt Jedi like some kind of animal.It's disgusting.And Mace Windu!The second most important person on the Jedi Council…"

Anakin had grown to like him.Anakin met back up with Samantha before walking to the celebration together.Anakin put his arm around her as they moved along.During the time of the last battle of the Clone Wars, Arawn was doing his own work for Darth Sidious.Arawn had found it impossible to keep Anakin away from Samantha because he couldn't find Anakin or Samantha during the entire Clone Wars year.So instead of that, he went looking for Samantha. 

"She must be hiding somewhere," he thought.

Once time when Arawn was flying over a planet controlled by the Maurders, Maurder Base, he lost his way and decided to stop for directions.He decides that this is also a good time to check the ship over for damage.Arawn starts whistling as he starts looking things over, unaware that he has attracted the attention of a female.He starts polishing the side of his ship when he sees her reflection on the side of the ship.Arawn almost falls over.He thinks it's Samantha. 

She approaches him and says, "Can I help you?I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes…I'm all right." 

She says, "Are you fighting in the Clone Wars?"

"Um, yes." 

"Oh, you're so handsome…" 

"What are you doing here all alone?" 

"I was stuck here…but I won't be if you take me with you."

Arawn says, "Sure, right this way."

And they make out all the way there.

Once they get there, Arawn says, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," is her rely.

Arawn thinks, "It took her long enough!"

Until next time!


	48. Celebration

Blue Waters: episode #25 Celebration

**Blue Waters: episode #25 Celebration**

Previously: You heard the statistics for the Clone Wars. A lot of people had died! But that was not all last time talked about. You learned of the disappearance of Mace Windu along with the reason that some of the Jedi were killed in the Clone Wars: the Sith. Anakin and Samantha were going to the celebration toegether. You also learned of what happened to Arawn one time when he was cleaning his ship.

Arawn says, "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes," is her reply. 

Arawn thinks, "it took long enough!" 

It is then that Arawn gets the word about the Clone Wars being over. Jabba was sitting on his stool on Tatooine. His young smuggler, 12 year old Han Solo was sitting beside him. 

Jabba says, "Han, my boy, I need you to do a little something for me. I want you to go to this so-called celebration on Coruscant for me and tell me what you think of it." 

Han smiles, "I think I can handle that one." 

"Good!" 

Han leaves. Anyway, Arawn and his fiance arrive just in time for the celebration. Anakin and Samantha are in the shadows and are kissing when Palpatine alomst runs into them. He recognizes Samantha, but not Anakin. 

Palaptine looks at Anakin cloesely, then says, "What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker, sir." 

Palpatine freezes. 

" I heard you're the hero...good work."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and they make me out to be much bigger than I actually am. I really..." 

Palpatine stops him, "Modesty is a fine trait. You really must excuse me."

Palpatine glances back one more time. Anakin's arm is intertwined in Samantha's. 

As soon as Anakin is sure Palpatine is out of hearing range, Anakin says, "I don't like him." 

Samantha looks at Anakin strangely. 

"That's just Supreme Chancellor Palpatine...you remember him, don't you?" 

"Yes, but I sitll don't like him." 

Samantha decides not to argue any further. 

Anakin notices the awkward pause and says, "Look up at the sky. All the stars up there...it's so pretty, istn't it?" 

Samantha says, "yes...and look at the moon over there." 

Anakin smiles and says, "I see it."

Samantha sasys, "this is the clearest night I've seen on Coruscant for a long time." 

It is at this point that Arawn and his fiance arrive. Neither of them see Anakin and Samantha. 

Arawn says, "there's someone I'd like you to meet...he's practically a father to me." 

He leads her over to where Darth Sidious had told him to meet. 

Darth Sidious looks at Arawn a second and says, "Arawn..." 

Arawn's surprised at Sidious' tone, but he quickly says, "I'd like you to meet my fiance...I finally got her, arent' you proud of me?" 

Sidious says, "Arawn, there's something I need to tell you." 

Arawn took this as a signal to break away from his love. 

"What is it?" 

"That isn't Samantha..."

"What?"

"Look..." 

Sidious leads Arawn over to a place that gives the perfect angle of Anakin and Samantha. The smile wipes righ toff of his face as he realizes what happened. 

"Oh, I see...I have her twin sister." 

Sidious nods. 

"I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't even ask her her name...I just assumed it was Samantha when I full well knew she had a twin." 

Darth Sidious glares at Arawn. 

"I thought I told you to keep an ey on Anakin so that wouldn't happen," (he points to where Anakin and Samantha are standing). 

Arawn says, "I'm sorry...I didn't know where either one was...they both had disappeared. I tried finding them, really I did. But I found her instead (points to Minka in a loving way.) 

"Samantha's parents are here," Sidious snaps. "We have to hide her. They don't know she's alive." 

"I plan to marry her." 

"Fine, just keep her away from Coruscant from now on. I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper. Report to me in the morning." 

"Okay, we'll be married by then." 

"Good."

Arawn goes back with Minka and decides to go to a rather unpopulated planet called the Blue Waters of Morva. He hadn't told Sidious of where he planned to go. Arawn and Minka married that very night. Back to the celebration. Anakin led Samantha around. This was the first time that anyone else had noticed their affection for each other. Obi-Wan picked up on it right away. But he didn't have time to stare at Anakin and Samantha very long because Palpatine came over to him. 

"He is quite remarkable," (talking about Anakin.) 

"Yes, I hadn't expected that. I mean when Anakin was given the assignment of protecting her durnig the Clone Wars, I had no idea they'd fall in love. We were only supposed to protect her from the Sith...we thought they might try to kill her or something." 

Palpatine forces a laugh, "it sure worked, didn't it," and he goes back to sipping at his drink as the two of them watched Anakin and Samantha's movements.

Until next time!

______________________________________________________________________________


	49. Un-rich Anakin

Blue Waters: episode #26 Un-rich Anakin

Blue Waters:episode #26 Un-rich Anakin

Previously:Jabba sent Han out on a little job. Palpatine ran into Anakin and Samantha while they were kissing.Arawn introduces Minka to Darth Sidious, thinking that Minka is Samantha.Arawn finds out it's really Minka and found out that Anakin and Samantha are in love.But they're not the only ones that noticed…Obi-Wan noticed, too.Arawn then leaves with Minka at Sidious' urging. Arawn and Minka married.Palpatine and Obi-Wan started talking.

Obi-Wan says, "Yes, I hadn't expected that.I mean when Anakin was given the assignment of protecting her during the Clone Wars, I had no idea they'd fall in love.We were only supposed to protect her form the Sith…we thought they might try to kill her or something."

Palpatine forces a laugh, "it sure worked didn't it," and he goes back to sipping at his drink as the two of them watched Anakin and Samantha's movements. 

There is something that is very important that I almost forgot to say, and this goes back to the Maurders.

Mr. Idiot says, and this may be the only intelligent thing he ever does/says, "The Republic went into some kind of celebration.This means they're not expecting anything more from us.Something my father wanted to accomplish during the Clone Wars is capturing Dyrnwyn…and we have as of yet not accomplished this.I say we go get it while they're in their little celebration." 

They all agree, but they don't want to draw attention to themselves, so only Magg and Mr. Idiot will go, they decide.So, Magg and Mr. Idiot leave for Coruscant.They have no hassle, since everyone is at the celebration.Mr. Idiot makes his way into the throne room once again. 

"At last," he says as he grabs the sword and makes a run for it. 

They return to Anuvuin with their prize.

Mr. Idiot makes the comment, "Now all we have to do is wait for a specimen."

You know what this means, don't you?It means that they can open the doorway again, and work on their experiment with it.Back to the celebration.Samantha is smiling when she catches sight of her parents. 

"Oh great," she thinks. Anakin says, "you'll have to excuse me, but I want to talk to Obi-Wan. It won't be long." 

Anakin gently lets go of her hand as he makes his way over to Palpatine and Obi-Wan.A little boy jumps in Anakin's path.It's Han.

"Wow…are you the Anakin Skywalker." 

Anakin nods with an amused expression on his face.He reaches down to pat Han on the head.Anakin then moves ahead to where Obi-Wan is standing. 

"Congratulations, Anakin, on a job well done.I don't think I could have done it better myself."

"Thank you, sir." 

"Anakin, we're friends…we don't need titles here." 

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan, then says, "You know my special assignment?Well I became quite attached to Samantha…" 

Obi-Wan smiles, "so I noticed.Good for you, Ani.You need a female in your life." 

The celebration broke up, and Anakin gave Samantha a good-bye kiss.Oh, they intended on seeing each other after this, all right, but this was the first night they wouldn't be seeing each other all the time in a year.They embraced each other in the moonlight for a long time.

Then finally, Samantha says, "I have to go…"

Anakin says, "I'll see you around, then. Are you going to the dance next month." 

"I will if you'll ask me."

"I was getting there, I was getting there," he says with his unique smile."Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"It would be a pleasure and an honor, Anakin my dear."

They kiss again and he finally lets her go.She starts to walk away and then turns back to him. They both have tears in their eyes. Anakin knows that if he doesn't leave right then he'd never leave.Samantha's parents had seen her with Anakin and they didn't like it.They knew who he was…a Jedi Knight with very little cash or political power.

This was not what they had in mind for their daughter, and the next morning, Sally comes up to Samantha and says, "Now, whatever happened to that Arawn guy?What would he think if he were to see you with that JEDI."

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Sally says, "Samantha, dear, it is our wish that you marry him." 

Samantha stood up abruptly, "but I don't love him.I love Anakin," and she burst into tears. 

Tim heard this and says, "I want you to stay away from him.He's poor and is not of royal blood.He's not rich.He was once a slave." 

Samantha says, "You're asking me to do the impossible. You're out of line telling me who I can marry and who I can't.I'm going to marry Anakin as soon as he asks, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it.Its my life!" 

She runs out of the room and Time and Sally look helplessly at each other.

Until next time!


	50. A Bounty

2nd Warning: This story contains certain information that might spoil Death Star if you are reading it at the same time

2nd Warning: This story contains certain information that might spoil Death Star if you are reading it at the same time. You already know that Anakin and Samantha fell in love.

**Blue Waters: episode #27 A Bounty**

Previoulsy: During the celebration, the Maurders came and stole Dyrnwyn, the Force Sword. Anakin meets Han Solo briefly. Anakin asked Samantha to the dance, and she of course accepted. Samantha also got into an argument with her parents over Anakin. They don't want her seeing Anakin anymore because he's not wealthy and has no real political power.

Tim heard this and says, "I want you to stay away from him. He's poor and is not of royal blood. He is not rich. He was once a slave." 

Samantha says, "you're asking me to do the impossible. You're out of line telling me who I can marry and who I can't. I'm going to marry Anakin as soon as he asks, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. It's my life!" 

She runs out of the room and Time and Sally look helplessly at each other. Back to Han. Han had seen Samantha and Anakin together and thought it was really cool that Anakin was in love with the queen. As a result, this is what he told Jabba when he returned. 

"You told me you wanted to know what I thought of the celebration...well I thought it was really neat. There were bonfires...and I even saw Anakin Skywalker...and he talked to me." 

Jabba says, "he is our enemy. He's the one that defeated the clones...the hero of the Clone Wars for them." 

Even though Han works for Jabba, he doesn't believe in the Maurder movement...he's forced into it.

Then Han continued, "and I thought it was so cool how he and the queen kept kissing and were like in love or something." 

Jabba looked at Han, "Now that's exactly the kind of information I was hoping for. this will give us a lead. I must contact Mr. Idiot at once. Thank you, Han."

Han leaves. Mr. Idiot is busy tinkering with Dyrnwyn when he gets a message from Jabba. 

Jabba says, "One of my spies found something juicy out...Anakin Skywalker appears to have a relationship with the queen."

Mr. Idiot smiles and says, "good...this means we can continue on with our experiment all the sooner....we will have to observe them so we will know when to act. I hear that Anakin has a really strong force and that any off-spring of theirs would be a threat t us. The inscription on Dyrnwyn...even though we can't read it all...is my reason for saying this. Also, they would make the Republic and Jedi Knights...one Anakin Skywalker is enough. We don't need any children he may have also fighting against us."

Mr. Idiot then says, "I think I'll sends that new bounty hunter after this and I'll have him inform us of when the time is right. Call in Boba Fett." 

I don't think I've mentioned him in any of the stories before except Death Star. Now he is added to this one. Boba Fett is a new bounty huntert, he 's only been in service for a year. He actually started during the Clone Wars (which was in the past year.) He'd managed to kill a clone and steal the armor to wear for himself. Boba Fett was already famous for his ruthless ways of killing people. Bounty Hunting was against the law, but with the Clone Wars going on, there were few to enforce this law, and many bounty hunters had come to surface. Anyway, Boba Fett is called in. 

Boba Fett says, "I hope you can afford me...I've just recently increased my prices. I only go for merchandise of the highest credit value." 

Mr. Idiot says, "Sure...we've been saving up. True, the Clone Wars cost us a lot...but we could pay you in weapons. We have some left that were outside of the factory before that Anakin creep destroyed them." 

Boba Fett says, "Fine...just tell me who you want the bounty on and I'll do it, if I think the price is reasonable." 

"All prices are negotiable...if you don't like it, we'll raise it to your satisfaction."

Boba Fett was thinking, "you don't know what you're telling me, but I guess that's why your name is "Mr. Idiot"." 

Mr. Idiot says, "I need you to keep a close eye on Anakin Skywalker and Queen Samantha Jedi...and let me know if they get married or if she ever gets pregnant." 

Boba Fett says, "I am not in the habbit of spying on people...so the price will have to be extra high."

Mr. Idiot says, "how about 9,000 credits worth or weapons." 

"Not high enough."

"How about 9,000,000 credits worth of weapons."

"Fine,"says Boba Fett.

Fett thinks he could have gotten a higher price, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to get too much out of it the first time. Fett leaves on this bounty.

Until next time!

________________________________________________________________


End file.
